Overlord: El ninja en Runaterra
by Nicolas R Burgos
Summary: Nishikienrai se despierta en el universo de League of Legends, Ionia.
1. Prólogo

Hola fieles adoradores y adoradoras de los 41 seré supremos de Ainz Ooal Gown y mis lectores. Seguramente se estarán preguntado ¿Nueva historia? Si. ¿Que pasó con el nuevo capítulo de Ankoro? No se preocupen casi está listo, solo me falta 10 % y lo publicaré, así que no me maten.

Esta historia nueva, nació en mi mente cuando está escribiendo el nuevo capítulo de Ankoro y ya que se me dificultó mucho tener esta historia en mi cabeza, mientras escribía otra, la desidí escribir así poder seguir con la escritura sin que a cada rato pensará en esta pequeña historia que les ofrezco, como signo de paz y como prueba de que sigo vivo. Así que disfrutenla, critiquen y nos leemos :D

Nishikienrai se despierta, al sentir algo húmedo golpeando su rostro, lo que hizo que abriendo sus ojos hante está sensación. Y cuando su visión se aclaró lo primero que vio fue un cielo nublado, y la sensación de algo húmedo que le estaba golpeando con cada vez más intensidad, resultó ser lluvia.

Mientras se levantaban noto que estaba en un lugar muy que muy extraño, lo primero que se dió cuenta es que estaba en un claro, rodeado de un bosque de bambú, junto a una minoría de otro tipo de árboles, y sobre ellos se podía notaba la simas de una cadena montañosa. Lo que en conjunto de daba uno de las bellas vistas que alguna vez hubiera podido contemplar en toda su vida, y apesar de que está cubierto de nubes negras y sumado a estaba lloviendo con relativa fuerza, eso no le quitaba en lo más mínimo la belleza de este increíble vista y el podría afirmar que la aumentaba. Todo eran tan natural, tan virgen, tan bello y puro que eso mismo lo volvía un lugar sumamente extraño para Nishikienrai.

¿Dónde estoy?- se pregunto Nishikienrai en una mezcla de shock e incredulidad por lo que estaba viendo y en donde demonios estaba para poder ver esta clase de lugares. Y no era para menos, Nishikienrai era un simple trabajador que tenía que buscar trabajo cada tres meses, pues todas las empresas contrataba a su mayoría de sus trabajos por tres meses y si tenías suerte ellos podrían renobarlo, aunque no era frecuente esos casos. Podés ser el mejor en lo que haces pero de nada te sirve, ya que en tres meses te despedirán y todo la buena voluntad que le pusiste a tu trabajo será para nada. Según la empresa es para que las personas obtenga experiencia y que sean emprendedora, ya que si están mucho tiempo en un trabajo la "creatividad" o/y "empeño" de los laburantes se vería disminuída. Si, pura habladuría para justificar la existencia del trabajo esclavo y abaratar costos, los sueldos son una miseria en muchos casos y la inseguridad laboral no te deja más remedio que aceptarlo, con la esperanza ilusoria de que si cumplís y eres obediente te renovarán el contrato.

Aunque nos está saliendo del tema, Nishikienrai es un simple trabajos, un simple ciudadano más en un mundo totalmente destruido por el boras modo de producción que las empresas, dueñas del mundo, promovían y que nuestros abuelxs como padres y madres aceptaron. A veces se pregunta en que estaba pensando cuando permitieron que esta situación llegará a este desenlace tan horrible pero aunque lo sé lo haya preguntado Miles de veces, nunca pudo darle una respuesta más que un simple "Todes fueron unos boludos suicidas". Y era una respuesta suave, viendo como termino el mundo, la vida (animal y vegetal) ya no era posible fuera de los ciudades cubiertas por domos de control climático, que por la forma de trabajar actual, donde los trabajadores no encontraba motivos para vivir por la vida sin sentido que tenían que agusra, lo cual terminaba siendo reflejaba en el redimiendo del trabajo, lo que ha llevado a que es sistema de soporte de los domos fuera cada día más deficiente en la purificación del aire y junto a que ningúna de las auctoridades le parecía importar ese asunto tan vital, hace que cada día este más cerca el fin para la especie humana y todo sin que nadie algo para intentar salvarla.

En resumen Nishikienrai vive en un mundo destruido por la mano del ser humano y que esa misma especie se está dirigido a su fin con silencio y resignación por ese destino. Y sabiendo esto no es sorprendente el estado de shock e incredulidad por parte del mismo al ver este paisaje tan puro, tan natural y sin una solo huya de la mano humana en ella, nada de cielos amarillentos o rojizo enfermizo, no nubes tóxica y sin lluvia ácida mortal. Todo lo contrario y mientras su mente se despertaba más de su letargo más evidente eran esos hechos.

Las gotas de agua que chocaban con el se sentían húmedos, frías y con un extraño aroma que era para su ver casi como perfume, algo que no encajaba en su imagen de cómo tenía que ser la lluvia ¿Porqué huele tan bien? ¿Porqué está lluvia no me quema? ¿Estoy soñando? ¿Acaso estoy muerto y esto el más aya? Esas y muchas más preguntas se estuvo haciendo Nishikienrai mientras se queda mirando al cielo con total shock e incredulidad- Este lugar... No es posible que exista. Esto debe ser un sueño, un sueño producto de las veces que he hablado con Blue Planet- Pensó Nishikienrai sin creer lo que contemplaba, ya que aunque lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos todavía no daba crédito a lo que ellos les mostraba y estuvo así por un largo rato antes de que finalmente acepto que esto era real.

Jajaja jajaja JAJAJAJAJAJA- De repente Nishikienrai estalló en una risa que paso de una risa alegre a una demente y cuando finalmente cesó, cayó de rodillas en el claro.

Es bellísimo- Fue todo lo que pudo decir Nishikienrai mientras contemplaba el pasto del suelo humedecido por la lluvia que todavía seguía cayendo- Las fotos no le hacen juicio, nada de lo que me dijo Blue Planet puede describir lo asombroso que es verlo por uno mismo tal belleza- Pensó totalmente asombrado de poder ver por si mismo algo que pensaba que ya no existía, algo que era imposible que sus ojos alguna vez pudieran tener la posibilidad de ver y no solo lo está viendo, lo estaba tocando, lo está sintiendo y se sentía genial.

Y mientras se estaba recuperando de la sobrecogedora sensación de convencerse de lo que está a su alrededor era real y levantándose nuevamente, por fin se puedo concentrar en su primera pregunta que se hizo ¿Dónde estoy?- Es imposible que sea la tierra, es imposible que sea un simulador de realidad virtual, es demaciado realista para serlo y...- No puedo terminar su corriente de pensamiento, ya que mientras estaba pensaba se percató de algo que se había dado cuenta al principio y que era muy evidente, ahora que se había dado cuenta.

Su manos como sus brazos estaban cubiertas por un traje corporal de color negro, ajustado pero tan liviano y cómodo que no lo había notado al principio, y con algunas piezas de armaduras ligera, color plateado, cubriendo algunos lugares específicos de ellas, como su antebrazo, su hombros y el principio de su brazo. Y mientras más se revisaba así mismo más se daba cuenta que todo su cuerpo le seguía eses mismo patrón de traje corporal negro cubierto por armaduras color plata y aunque no se había visto todavía su rostro estaba seguro que también está cubierta y posiblemente con alguna placa acorazada- No se porque pero esto me resulta familiar por alguna razón- Pensó desconcertado ante la sensación de familiaridad que tenía por lo que llevaba puesto, aunque el sabía que jamás en su vida se había puesto algo tan rara y posiblemente caro nunca, pero igualmente le traía una sensación de nostalgia y de anhelo muy desconcertante para Nishikienrai.

Mientras pensaba en ello, noto que la lluvia, la cual seguía cayendo, había creado algunos charcos en el clara en donde se encontraba, curioso de verse así mismo se empezó a dirigir a uno de ellos. Cuando se movió lo primero que noto fue lo liviano y fluido que eran sus movimientos, lo cual se agregaba a lo silencioso que era su andar, algo que no pensó que sería debido a todas pieza de armadura que llevaba puesto en su cuerpo. Cuando se detuvo finalmente, ya está a un paso de charco que había visto anteriormente y se sorprendió por lo grande era, ya que a la distancia no se veía tan grande además se percató también de lo grande que era el claro y dando vuelta se cabeza al lado en que había venido, se dió cuento lo rápido que había sído para llegar a el, aunque en el momento no le dió más importante que una simple hecho curioso.

Y con eso, volvió su vista el charco y se inclinó así el, lo cual le permitió darse su primera mirada al completo de si mismo, con el reflejo que el charco le ofrecía y cuando se vio así mismo, Nishikienrai se sobresalto por un momento por lo que vio y no era una sorpresa, ya que por fin entendió porque le resultaba familiar su nuevo look. Ya no se extrañaba por el sentido de nostalgia y anhelo que había experimentado recientemente y no era para menos, ya que la imagen que el reflejo del charco le había dado no era ni más ni menos que el de su antiguo avatar que había tenido en el famoso, el mejor y el más popular DMMO-RPG, lamentablemente cerrado, que nunca ha existido jamás, YGGDRASIL.

No era para exagerar decir que los mejores momentos de la vida de Nishikienrai fuero mientras disfrutaba jugando en esa plataforma, los primeros sentimiento de logros, las primeras alegrías auténticas y lo mejor, los primeros verdaderos amigo que puedo realmente llamar camaradas. Fueron las primeros seres humanos que fuera de la familia pude realmente confiar y en donde supe que mi podía contar con otros como también ellos podían contar con el. Tuvieron victorias como derrotas junto a ellos pero igualmente lo disfruto de sus partidas sin importar el resultado, aunque si ganaban era mejor claro está, y también conocíp a muchas personas geniales junto con particularidad y extrañezas que los hacían individuos únicos, por ejemplo Blue Planet por su amor por la naturaleza (inexistente) y por los temas románticos, Ulbert Alain Odle con su gusto en lo maligno, Ankoro Mocchi Mochi con su tendencia a cantar mientras hablaba y Momonga un líder nata que era el único que no se daba cuenta de eso- Si buenos compañeros, muy buenos tiempos... Que tristemente no volverán- Pensó con tristeza al recordar como su inestabilidad laboral como el trabajo esclavo lo obligaron a tener que dejar de iniciar sesión en YGGDRASIL y fue duro para Nishikienrai no poder ver su cierre de el con su antiguo camaradas, cuando Momonga le dijo que la fecha del cierre y lo invito a iniciar sesión por una última vez.

Talvez por miedo o cobardía nunca pudo devolverle el mensaje y como el podría, como se le puede decir a un camarada, a alguien que respetas que no podés ir a dar el último saludo antes de no volvernos a vernos más porque la vida no te deja. Si, como lo afrontarían ustedes, tener que decir no a alguien que quieres y respetas, sabiendo que posiblemente nunca más lo podrías ver o encontrar, digan cómo lo harían.

Nishikienrai no pudo y no hizo nada, no contesto y hasta el último de sus día se arrepentirá de no haber al menos dignarse para responderle, aunque fuera un NO, lo cual era mejor que dejarlo que Momonga tuviera la esperanza ilusoria de que "talvez" pudiera ir.

Pero volviendo al tema, para Nishikienrai verse nuevamente en su avatar de YGGDRASIL fue sobrecogedor, muchos recuerdos de sus momentos en la plataforma y en especial de su gremio, Ainz Ooal Gown, volvieron a el; como también un estado de total shock para el, ya que la imposibilidad de verse como su avatar fue enorme pero gracias a su experiencia recuento con situaciones imposible, lo puedo aceptar más rápido que la anterior situación.

Que locura de día ja- Dijo con humor mientras se encontraba sentado cerca del charco, el cual ya no reflejaba nada debido a que la fuerza de la lluvia había aumentado, aunque eso no le restaba molesto para Nishikienrai, ya que por alguna razón las prendas que llevaban no se mojaba, más que eso, parecía como si el agua no pudiera penetrar la tela y solo pudiera fluir sobre ella- Debe ser por la [Resistencia Elemental: Agua] que le agregué al traje- Pensó Nishikienrai mientras veía tal fenómeno, que era realizado por su [Traje Shinobi de Sombra], este dato venía de que mientras estaba sentado, estaba intentado recordar todo lo que había desarrollado en su avatar de YGGDRASIL, como estadísticas, habilidades, técnicas, magias, armas, resistencias, pasivas e ítems (con sus respectivas habilidades, dicho de paso).

En eso noto, que aunque estaba lloviendo con mucha fuerza el estaba seco, solo pudiendo entrar en contacto con las gotas de lluvia por medio de los dos orificios que tenía su máscara de metal plateado para sus ojos, la cual cubría la parte superior de su cabeza dejando el restante solo cubierto por una tela tan negra como el traje corporal que llevaba puesto.

Después de eso también había iniciado a hacer otras pruebas sobre su avatar, como usar algunas de las armas que llevaba, las cuales pudo manejarlas con relativa comodidad, aunque unos árboles tuvieron que ser sacrificado en el proceso. Aunque la parte que más sorpresa trajo a Nishikienrai, fue cuando quiso usar una de sus armas favoritas, que en su avatar no estaba, lo cual lo entristeció. Bueno, hasta que de repente en su mente, una lista entera de todos los ítems que tuvo en YGGDRASIL apareció y que debido a su deseo de querés esa arma especifica, había seleccionado a ella involuntariamente, lo cual hizo que apareciera repentinamente en las manos de Nishikienrai. El fue sorprendido por eso, ya que no había esperado este giro de los acontecimiento, aunque pronto, con muchas pruebas, puedo entender que poseía nuevamente un [Inventario], solo que esta vez es en su mente y no en un costado de su zona de visión.

Con todo eso listo y hecho, la poca luz que las nubes dejaba pasar fue cada vez menor, hasta que finalmente la oscuridad se apoderó del paisaje, obviamente era de noche y todavía seguía lloviendo, aunque ninguna de esas cosas molesto mucho a Nishikienrai. El cual descubrió, que podía ver perfectamente en penumbras y sin darse más problema- Conveniente- Pensó para luego empezar a adentrarse en el bosque de bambú, que rodeaba el claro en donde se había despertado- Solo daré un pequeño recorrido, no profundizaré mucho porque me podría perder y prefiero estar todavía cerca de donde me desperte- Pensó Nishikienrai mientras seguia adentrándose más en el bosque de bambú.

Al principio no vio nada que le llamará la atención, aunque eso pronto cambio cuando sin ningún tipo de señal, el bosque empezó a iluminarse y un sorprenderte espectáculo se desplegó delante de Nishikienrai. Ya que las hojas de las cañas de bambú comenzaron a brillar de color verde y del suelo, entes de luz empezaron a salir de ellas, los cuales empezaron a flotar en el aire. Todas tenía diferentes formas y tamaños, entre pequeñas esferas o un hilo aunque pronto fueron acompañado por otro tipo de entres de luz de diferentes colores, amarillo, verdes, azules, violeta y rojo siendo en común todos ellos, que tenían formas más complejas que los primeros.

Lo más sorprendente para Nishikienrai no fue su aparición, lo cual es por si solo sorprendente, sino que estos seres en conjunto parecían que danzaba en todo el bosque. Para Nishikienrai fue como ver el propio espíritu del bosque le estuviera dando una gran bienvenida y tal vez ese sea el caso. Ya que este bosque es virgen y muy antiguo, lo que significa que tiene muchas memorias en el, lo que en el paso de los siglos le dió una cierta conciencia colectiva, algo que los nativos de estas tierra llaman, [Espíritu del Bosque] o a veces [Dios del Bosque]. Y esta conciencia colectiva del bosque es una de las más antigua de la región, lo que la hace una portadora de mucho poder y sabiduría, por lo tanto cuando sintió la entrada de una presencia tan inmensamente poderosa en su territorio, inmediatamente respondiendo intento apaciguarla, demostrarle que no se opondría ante su autoridad y que no tenía ningún intensión hostil ante el, un hecho que Nishikienrai ignoraba completamente.

Nishikienrai solo podía ver un asombro tal espectáculo de una belleza sin igual hasta que finalmente se empezó a disminuir su volumen y los entes de luz empezaron a dispersarse lentamente, hasta todo quedó casi totalmente oscuro. Aunque aún había algunas cañas de bambú con luz y algún grupo de entes de luz casa cierta distancia. Nishikienrai juro guardar en su memoria permanentemente este hermoso hecho y así prosiguió se rumbo, adentrándose más en el bosque iluminado por estos entes.

Siguió hasta así, hasta que le pareció que se estaba llendo demaciado lejos del claro, cuando estaba apunto de detenerse y volver sobre sus pasos, encontró algo que cambió ese rápidamente ese plan de curso, un camino y por su cordónes de piedras, que la delimitan, demostraba claramente que habían sído hechas por personas o al menos eso esperaba Nishikienrai- Está claro, por como se ha puestas piedras, que fueron hechas por personas y no por animales, aunque no puedo descartar que esos seres de luz puedan tal ver lo hecho también, aunque creo que es poco probable que ese sea el caso- Pensó Nishikienrai mientras continuaba viendo el camino y preguntandoce si tenía que seguir el camino o volver al claro, como era el plan original- Es de noche y está lloviendo, aunque eso no me afecta realmente, el camino devuelva al claro posible sea puro barro y eso me podría dificultad mi camino devuelta junto con el riesgo de si vuelta, talvez mañana no pueda encontrar nuevamente este camino, en ese caso tendría que quedarme toda la noche aquí o podría ver ver adónde me llena, aunque eso implica que debo elegir que dirección tomar y hay la posibilidad de que tarde días en llegar a algún lado. Más aún, es posible que talvez no encuentre a ningún ser humano si encuentro alguna zona poblada, ya que es obvio que esto no es la tierra... Aunque si son lo suficientemente humanoide podría tener la posibilidad de pasar inadvertido entre ellos, aunque solo si no me piden algún tipo de carne de identificación... Que difícil- Pensó Nishikienrai indeciso de cual curso de acción era el mejor para llevarlo acabo- Esta claro, que la más sensata es volver al claro pero la que tiene más posibilidades de entrar a más personas es si voy por el camino, aunque no siento todavía hambre, eso no significa que pueda cambiar y por lo que vio en el bosque, no hay mucho con lo que comer, al menos que me vuelva panda o que los entes de luz sean comestibles, lo cual dudo- Pensó el Shinobi de Nazarick mientras lentamente tomaba una decisión- Está claro, que no puedo quedarme quiero y que la opción de seguir el camino es la que mejor resultado me pueda dar, aunque es la más riesgosa pero el que no arriesga no gana ¿No?- Y así Nishikienrai desidio ser la opción más riesgosa y empezó a seguir el camino.

Igual, no pierdo nada con esto y tengo mucho margen de que esto me resulte bien... Cómo también que resulte mal... Bueno, la suerte esta hechada- Dijo Nishikienrai mientras seguí caminando hacia uno de las direcciones que había elegido al azar. si, fue muy dejar a la suerte, su destino pero no había ningún tipo de señal que le pudiera decir, cuál podría ser la mejor dirección por donde iniciar, así ante la duda dejarlo al azar. Y así Nishikienrai siguió caminando por algún tiempo, curiosamente no se sentía nada de cansancio todavía- Mmm podría ser que no pueda casarme... No era mi avatar, un semi golem... Si, posiblemente eso sea la razón- Pensó Nishikienrai intrigado por el hecho de no estar cansada, a pesar de haber estado caminando si detenerse por horas y horas.

Nishikienrai se sentía un poco solo, el siempre a sído un tipo bastante social, así que no le gusta mucho estar solo aunque, al menos todavía tenía esos entes luminosos que poblaban el bosque y que se encontraba cerca del camino. Aunque mientras más lejos iba, cada menos de estos seres se podrían divisar, hasta que finalmente desaparecieron por completó de su vista. Algo que noto también, es que ahora el bosque parecía mucho más joven, las cañas eran más delgadas y verde que los primeros que había visto, los pocos árboles que se podían ver también lucían más jóvenes- Claramente, es la parte más joven del bosque y por como está mejorando la condición del camino, es posible que esté cerca de algún asentamiento- Pensó Nishikienrai mientras apuraba inconscientemente el paso, ante la esperanza de encontrar a alguien y no pasó mucho tiempo para que encontrarán evidencia de que había un acercamiento cerca de donde se encontraba el.

Había algunos cercas de madera al principio, entre otras cosas, luego el bosque empezó a terminar y cuando finalmente Nishikienrai salió de el, se encontró con algo que destruyó sus esperanzas de encontrar a alguien. Eso se debía a que lo que tenía delante no era lo que realmente esperaba, era un asentamiento, si, pero el problema cual era, estaba totalmente destruido o mejor dicho, estaba totalmente quemado.

Al rededor de Nishikienrai se podía ver campos sumergidos de arroz escalonados, sin duda los brotes recién salido indicaban que era tiempo de siembra y que hace poco que el pueblo fue destruido. Nishikienrai aunque estaba desepcionadó con lo que había encontrado, se empezó a dirigir al asentamiento destruido, lo cual con su increíble velocidad que tenía, no le tardo mucho en ellar a ella.

Cuando entro a las inmediaciones de lo que Nishikienrai definió como una aldea agrícola, se hizo muy patente el grado de destrucción que la había asolado, las casa de un estilo clásico japonés estaba muy quemadas, las paredes estaban negras y las puertas de papel casi totalmente consumidas, algunos techos se habían desmoronando y tambien encontró lo peor de todo. Cuando Nishikienrai había ingresado a la aldea destruido, pudo encontrar por fin los residentes de la aldea, aunque Nishikienrai hubiera preferido que no. Ya que delante de él, había cuerpos carcomidos por el fuego, aunque no se podía distinguir ningún rasgo específico, por el grado de quemaduras en sus cuerpo, eran obviamente humanos o humanoide. Algo que noto, fue también que todos los cuerpos estaba igualmente quemados y por las posiciones como expresiones de los difuntos, se puede deducir, que fueron quemados vivos y que lo que pasó aquí, fue rápido y muy cruel- Esto no se parece a ningún tipo de asalta o ataque, si fuera el caso no habría tantos cuerpos y tampoco tan quemados, es claro que el objetivo de esto fue el exterminio de la población, ¿tal vez estoy siendo testigo de algún tipo de genocida o limpieza étnica? No sé y tal vez ni quiera saberlo- Pensó Nishikienrai mientras continuaba explorando los restos del asentamiento- Por suerte la lluvia apago rápidamente las llamas, lo que indica que lo que pasó aquí fue muy resistente. Mmm En ese caso, talvez sea mejor que me vaya pronto, no quiero encontrarme con el o los que realizaron está matanza- Pensó el ninja de Ainz Ooal Gown mientras seguia revisando la aldea y seguía encontrando más cuerpos quemados y tal vez lo más triste de ello, fue encontar a pequeños cuerpos entre el montón, obviamente se trataban de restos de infantes, de niños- Aquí no hubo ningún tipo de consideración, todes sufrieron el mismo destino- Pensó Nishikienrai mientras contemplaba los pequeños cuerpos y aunque le entristeció el hecho de encontrar aún más de ellos, noto que realmente no le afectaba tanto como se suponía que debería hacerlo- Supongo que es por ser, clase [Asesino], que mi sensibilidad ante la muerte no es tan grande- Pensó Nishikienrai con poco de alivio por eso, ya que estaba seguro que si no fuera el caso, no podría estar ni un minuto más en esta aldea. No solo por los cuerpos sino también por el olor que estaba sobre ellos y que había impregnado todas las ruinas del pueblo.

Así es como Nishikienrai siguió revisando casa por casa, hasta que el cielo empezó a iluminarse y en el horizonte empezaron a ser visibles los primeros rayos de sol, el amanecer estaba cerca. Aunque para Nishikienrai era un lindo espectáculo, por el momento no era su prioridad, ya que estaba revisando la última casa de la aldea, era también la más grande- Es posible, que sea la casa del jefe de la aldea o un templo- Pensó Nishikienrai mientras veía la estructura semi intacta desde afuera, ante de que finalmente entrará a ella y por lo que vio, a primera vista, es posible que sea una clase de templo religión, por la cantidad de esculturas orando como por ciertos símbolos como decoración, muy religiosas.

Aunque para Nishikienrai no fue importante y siguió con su exploración, cuando ingreso a la estructura principal solo encontró más cuerpo pero cuando estaba apunto de irse, escucho algo que lo detuvo en seco. Era un ruido rítmico y constante, una inhalación y una exaltación, algo o alguien está respirando y por su lentitud, es probable que esté dormido o inconsciente. Aunque para Nishikienrai le resultaba extraño poder escuchar este ruido tan claro cuando era evidentemente un ruido muy bajo, algo que finalmente lo adjudico a su nuevo cuerpo, eso no le importó en momento y se dirigió rápidamente así el emisor de la respiración.

Lo encontró debado de un cuerpo quemado rodeado de un grupo de cuerpo en el mismo estado. Cuando Nishikienrai retiro el cuerpo, lo que encontró no fue ni más ni menos que una niña o al menos eso fue lo primero que pensó Nishikienrai, cuando vio al pequeño cuerpo sin ningún signo de quemaduras, vestida con un vestido blanco, descalza, con pelo largo y albino. Y lo más importante, viva, Nishikienrai estaba muy contento de haber encontrado por fin a alguien y si tenía suerte, saber lo que pasó en este lugar aunque si la niña no deseaba hablar de ellos, no la obligaría, eso sería cruel.

Aunque al principio Nishikienrai, quería hice lo más rápido del asentamiento destruído, la aparición de esta niña cambio totalmente el plan, ahora su prioridad era, garantizar la seguridad de la niña. Para eso, empezó a retirar los cadáveres, ya que no era salubre para el ambiente su presencia ni tampoco quería que cuando se despertara la niña, lo primero que viera fuera un cadáver calcinado. Así que llevo los cuerpos afuera del resultó, cuando finalizó empezó a buscar algo cómodo donde dejar descansar a la niña inconsciente. Para su suerte, encontró algunas telas lo suficientemente intentas para improvisar una pequeña cama, donde puso a la niña, y cuando estuvo hecho, intento improvisar un pequeña fogata, usando algunas maderas aún calientes del incendio y juntando algunas maderas secas que se encontraban dentro del recinto. Así prendió un pequeño fuego, cerca de la niña y el, siendo el también el que mantenía que estuviera prendido o que no se propagase y produjera un nuevo incendió.

Así estuvo por un largo tiempo y mientras que Nishikienrai esperaba que la niña se despertara, el sol había ya salido y el cielo se está despejando de las nubes de tormenta, que fueron reemplazadas por grandes nubes blancas, las que decoraban un cielo totalmente celeste- Hermoso, a diferencia de la tierra- No pido evitar pensar Nishikienrai, mientras contemplaba el paisaje por una de las ventanas del resintó, aunque nunca descuido su vigilia hacia la niña. Aunque por ese breve instante, estaba disfrutando del paisaje que la naturaleza de este mundo le tenía que ofrecer y que el disfruto totalmente, aunque fue cortado abruptamente de repente.

¡Ahhhhh!- Nishikienrai se sobre salto cuando su tiempo de paz fue interrumpido por un abrupto grito, el cual fue originado por la niña cuando se despertó finalmente. Algo que Nishikienrai inmediatamente se percató, por lo cual se dirigió inmediatamente hacia ella. Cuando pudo verla por primera vez despierta, pudo ver que tenía ojos color violeta brillante y que la niña está muy agitado, mirando a todos lados como buscando algún tipo de peligro.

Cuando Nishikienrai se hacerlo lo suficiente, la niña lo pudo ver y cuando lo hizo reaccionó sobresaltada e intento retroceder, aunque pronto se detuvo, como resignada, y empezó a llorar mientras se agarraba las piernas cubriendo su rostro. Para Nishikienrai, fue una desgarradora escena, la pobre niña está aterrorizada, parecía como si se hubiera rendido y ahora esperara el final mientras lloraba- Todo lo que tuvo que ver, pobresita- Pensó Nishikienrai mientras seguia observando a la niña para luego empezar a acercarse a ella. Cuando estuvo frente a frente ante ella, Nishikienrai extendió brazo izquierda, una acción que hizo encoger más a la niña, algo que noto y por eso hizo movimientos lentas hasta su cabeza, donde la acarició con su mano. Una acción que hizo estremecer a la niña, es por eso que Nishikienrai pensó que había hecho mal y cuando está por retirar su mano de la cabeza de la niña, fue detenido comando un par de pequeñas y delicadas manos, las cuales apenas podían cubrir la mano del shinobi, le agarraron la mano, como pidiendo que no se detuviera.

Algo que Nishikienrai hizo encantado, así la niña lo soltó y el, siguió acariciándola por un largo tiempo, hasta que Nishikienrai la retiro, algo que molesto a la niña, la cual ahora lo estaba mirando con esos grandes ojos color violeta brillante y que lo miraban con una mezcla de esperanza y moleste, esté muy seguramente porque la dejo de acariciar.

Hola pequeña, soy Nishikienrai y yo te protegeré así que no te preocupes... Y dime ¿Cómo te llamas?- Dijo Nishikienrai lentamente y con suavidad para evitar asustar la niña y darle una sensación de seguridad, que creía que la niña necesitaba urgentemente. La niña no respondió al principio pero sus ojos empezaron a volverse más grande y empezaron a lágrimas, algo que hizo pensar al Ninja de Nazarick que se había equivocado en su accionar, e intento disculparse pero la niña negó fuertemente ante ella. Le tardo un tiempo pero Nishikienrai finalmente pudo entender, que no lloraba por miedo o dolor sino de felicidad, al parecer que alguien afirmara que la iba a "proteger" fue tan fuerte para ella, tan aliviador que no puedo evitar llorar por eso.

Así es como la niña lloro de alivio y por iniciativa de ella, se abrazó con fueza a Nishikienrai, como si no lo quisiera dejar ir, y se acurrucó en el abdomen del shinobi, hasta que finalmente se calmó y dejar soltar un pequeño murmullo, que Nishikienrai no entendió y que por eso le pido amablemente que lo repitiera.

Syndra, mi nombre es Syndra- Dijo la niña, ahora identificada como Syndra, con una débil y dulce voz, para luego acurrucarse aún más cerca de Nishikienrai y quedarse dormida. Algo que fue respondió con una pequeña risa divertida por parte de Nishikienrai, el cual se quedó quieto para que la pequeña Syndra pudiera dormirse del todo para luego, volverla a acostar en la cama improvisada para reanudar nuevamente su vigilia sobre la niña Syndra, y sin saber con esta acción no solo cambiar el destino de Syndra sino de toda Ionia.

Críticas y opiniones bienvenida :)


	2. Capítulo 1

Hola, esto es mi versión de Runaterra, hay algunas cosas fieles al lore como también modificaciones mías, que me parecieron necesarios o que solamente quise ponerlas XD.

El Runaterra, es un mundo muy complicado, lleno de culturas y especies de toda clase que intentan coexistir en muy poco espacio aunque para entender este mundo, lo primero que tenemos que saber es la distribución geográfica del mismo. Para comenzar, hay que entender que existe tres grandes continentes principales, comenzado con el más grande, Valoran, lo sigue Shurima, el segundo continente más grande, y terminamos con Ionia, el continente más pequeños como también más lejano de los tres, esté hecho a causado que la evolución tanto de su cultura, historia y especies se hayan desarrollado totalmente distinto de los demás, que por su cercanía hay tendido a compartir una historia más en común que con el continente iónico, el continente aislado. Pero ante de entrar en más detalles sobre este continente aislado, hablemos de los dos más importante, Valoran, que al ser el continente más grande, es el que actualmente contiene que en su tierras los principales centros civilizatorios más importante del momento.

Eso le da un carácter de mucha importancia a Valoran, ya que en la actualidad es el centro de los principales conflictos que existe en Runaterra. Esto se debe principalmente al nacimiento de Noxus, la civilización de la fuerza, el gran imperio que cubre la casi totalidad de Valoran oriental y la totalidad de su centro, como también algunos territorios costeros de Shurima y la casi totalidad de las islas cercanas a Valoran oriental. Esta extensión, vuelve a Noxus el imperio más grande de toda la historia conocida de Runaterra y Noxus todavía no está satisfecho con ello, es por eso que actualmente se encuentra en una gran campaña para conquistar la parte occidental del continente, aunque esa meta le a resultado más difícil de lo que los noxianos creyeron al principio.

Esto se debe a la [Alianza Occidental], una congregación de naciones del occidente de Valoran, que acordaron mutua defensa contra en imperialismo noxiano, que amenaza con borrarlos de la faz de Runaterra. Esta alianza es encabezada por Demacia, la civilización de la luz, la justicia y la nobleza, la potencia más importante, después de Noxus, de toda Runaterra. Le sigue es el Reino del Monte Targon, el reino de los soloris y de varios pueblos guerreros, ubicado al noroeste de Demacia, que gracias a su abundantes recursos mineros, es la principal fuente de minerales para la alianza occidental y por ello mismo, uno de los principales objetivos de Noxus. Y finalizamos con el Reino de la Tribu de los Avarosa, dirigido por la reina Ashe, una de las tres reina guerreras Fréljordianas y que por ubicarse en el sur de Fréljord, le hacía frontera con Demacia, el Monte Targon y Noxus, y es este último, el que empujó a Ashe a unirse a la Alianza Occidental.

La región Fréljord, es la región norte de Valoran, con muy pocos recursos y con un clima tan brutal y duro como sus habitantes, los cuales se dividen en diversas tribus que han vivido guerra desde hace siglos. Entre ellas, hay algunas más fuertes y una de ellas es Avarosa, la tribu que ha unificado el sur de Fréljord en una especie de reino con rasgos tribales. Eso obviamente, los volvió objetivo de las demás tribus fréljordianas como también de Noxus, la cual en su deseo de conquistar como también de eliminar a posible rivales a futuro, había decidido destruir el joven reino de los avarosas. Esto empujó a la recién coronada reina Ashe a pedir ayuda a la Alianza Occidental, ya que pedir ayudo dentro de Fréljord era inútil, ya que en esos territorios impera la idea de auto-preservación, solo la tribu de uno era importante, nada mas. En Fréljord no existía una idea de una identidad común, todas las tribus tenían sus propias identidades y se odiaba entre ellas, así que pedir ayuda a ellos era inútil o peor, podría ser tomado como un signo de debilidad, algo que podría causar que las tribus invadirán al joven reino.

Es por eso, que Ashe no tuvo más opción que pedir ayuda al extranjero, osea a la Alianza Occidental, la cual incorporó inmediatamente a el reino de los avarosas a la alianza, por iniciativa de Demacia, algo que tuvo un efecto inesperado sobre el reino tribal. No solo resivió el apoyo político y militar que hizo retroceder la invasión noxiana, sino que también fue reconocida internacionalmente por la Alianza Occidental como también por Noxus, aunque con la diferencia que para la Alianza era el Reino Avarosa y para Noxus era la Tribu Avarosa. Esto que más que una formalidad diplomática fue un reconocimiento a los avarosas como parte del "mundo civilizado" de Runaterra, algo que no solo se quedaba en un dicho, sino que tuvo el efecto de poder ser parte del comercio internacional, lo que hizo al reino más estable y próspero como también fortaleció su poder militar lo suficiente para desanimar a las demás tribus Fréljordianas a atacar a los avarosas.

Pero volviendo al tema principal, el continente Valoran se encuentra actualmente en una guerra total entre Noxus y la Alianza Occidental, la cual Noxus va ganando aunque según como van las situacion, puede que sea una victoria pírrica. La Alianza Occidental puede que pierda esta situación bélica y quedé exhausta por ella pero Noxus será igual, a pesar de su gran tamaño y poder, está guerra que los noxiano estaban librando está consumiendo diez veces más recursos de lo que el alto mando había pronosticado. Lo que sumado a la extención de las líneas de conflicto, la logística para movilizar tanto recurso, como la larga duración del conflicto, ha dejado al estado noxiano casi sin recursos y a su sociedad en pobreza como un desabastecimiento de las productos de primera necesidad. La única razón por la que el pueblo noxiano no sé a alzado en contra de esta situación, es por la idea predominante en ella, la cual dicta que solo los individuos más fuertes, capaces y despiadados puede sobrevivir, esto hace que no solo la población no se levanten contra el estado sino que también vean a sus semejantes como enemigo y que sólo cuide lo suyo, sin importarle lo que suceda a nivel colectivo, osea a los demás, que viven lo mismo que el. Así el estado noxiano mantiene a la sociedad dividida y en control, mientras que gastas todos los recursos en una guerra que puede trae más mal que algún beneficio, pero eso no le importa al alto mando noxiano que tiene una vida de lujo asegurada. Los que terminan afectados son la sociedad y en especial a los más jóvenes, ya que el número de huérfanos en los horfanatos y en las calles de toda Noxus se a cuadrúplicado. Una programática que fue resuelta por el alto mando, enviando a los y las huérfanos/as a escuelas militares, para entrenarlos para ser futuros soldados del ejército noxiano.

Aunque hay un lugar en Valoran que no es afectado por este conflicto, en el sur del continente en el lado oriental del mismo, hay una península con dos puntas, y una de ellas es también un semi puente natural entre Valoran y Shurima. En ese lugar, no dominado por Noxus, existe una pequeña sociedad, conocida solamente por el nombre de su principal metrópoli, Zaun, una sociedad de investigadores y científicos, que no conocen ningún límite en su búsqueda del conocimiento. Esta sociedad no ha sido invadida por Noxus debido a sus históricos acuerdos, la cual es resumido en que Noxus financiaría las investigaciones de los científicos (locos) zaunies mientras que ellos equipaban al ejército noxiano con las tecnologías más avanzadas que produguerá Zaun. Esto a permitido la supervivencia e independencia del estado de Zaun, frente al imperialismo noxiano.

Pero volviendo al tema, del lado de Shurima, hay otra península que se encuentra semi conectado a la península zauni, en donde se desarollo una sociedad hermana a Zaun, Piltolver, una sociedad que comparte el amor por el conocimiento científico, aunque con un enfoque más social y con límites éticos. Algo que ha causado que el Estado de Zaun y el Estado de Piltover, los cuales son éticamente iguales, se hayan dividida aunque con conflicto y disputas, todavía conserva buenas relaciones entre ellas, lo cual debe sen cuando tiene momentos de tensión pero nunca paso del ámbito político y no tarde mucho en calmarse, ya que la idea de ser el mismo pueblo es todavía más fuerte que la identidad nacional de sus respectivos estados.

Piltover, como Zaun, es también un centro del conocimiento científico, de innovación y creatividad aunque con sus respectivas diferencias, mientras que en Zaun es más individualista su sociedad en Piltover es más colectivista, algo que hace en nivel de vida, Piltover sea posiblemente el mejor lugar en donde un runaterrestre pueda nacer y vivir, aunque eso se pagó con las muy altas expectativas que esperan la sociedad piltoviana de sus miembros y es implacable en ello. Es algo que caracteriza a Piltover y Zaun, aunque en este último no está fuerte como en el primero.

Ahora que terminado con la Valoran y hemos ingresado a Shurima, comencemos de donde proviene su nombre. El cual viene del antiguo y extinto imperio que abarcó todo el continente, el cual emergió del gran desierto en el corazón del continente, el cual fue conocido por ser la civilización más avanzada y poderosa de su época, aunque eso no impidió su desaparición repentina de la historia de Runaterra. Aunque aún queda muchas reliquias y tesoros de el, disperso en todo el continente y en especial en del desierto, su historia, cultura y conocimientos se perdieron para historia, lo único que sobrevivió de ese glorioso imperio fue su nombre, el cual fue tomado como el nombre del mismo continente, Shurima.

En la actualidad, Shurima apenas tiene civilización importantes, todo lo demás ha vuelto a ser cubiertos por la naturaleza y olvidados para los habitantes de esas tierras. Las únicas civilización importantes que actualmente tiene, se concentran en unas pocas ciudades, como Nashamae y Belzhun en el norte del continente; y Icathia en el sureste de el, todo lo demás es habitado por tribus nómadas y por las criaturas místicas que abundan en este continente. Es un continente que desde la caída de Shurima, no ha cambiado mucho y donde se tiende a ver muy pocos avances culturales, científicos y de conocimiento. Lo único que rompió con esto fue, primero, la aparición de Piltover aunque es más visto como algo de Valoran que de Shurima y, segundo, la invasión noxiana de las costas noreste del continente, lo cual s causado mucha conmoción y indignación para los habitantes de esa región, aunque contra el imperialismo noxiano muy poco está gente pudo hacer.

Pero ahora dejaremos estás dos grandes masas terrestres principales y hablaremos de lo que se encuentra fuera de ella, osea los mares, océanos y islas que pueblan esas aguas. Hay muchas islas pero pocas son habitadas, esto se debe lo peligroso que son las aguas, desde su clima impredecible con tormentas naturales y sobrenaturales hasta por su fauna monstruosa y seres místicos en ella, hace que incluso para la flota noxiana, la más poderosa de Runaterra, le sea muy arriesgado explorarlas. Es por eso mismo, que también muy pocos se animan a navegárlas aunque eso significa que hayan personas lo suficientemente valientes o idiotas para surcarlas, y de ese tipo de gente nació la ciudad portuaria de Bilgewate, la cual se encuentra en el archipiélago de las Islas del Fuego Azúl, un lugar muy lejos de las principales masas terrestres. Y más haya, se encuentra a Isla Sombra, una tierra maldita y poblada por espectros, no-muertos y criaturas de un inmenso mal, lo que hace que sea considerado, el posible, lugar más peligrosos en Runaterra.

De los mares y océanos no se sabe muchos de lo que hay bajo sus aguas, aunque se especula sobre la existencia de civilización submarino como también de grandes monstruos marinos, algo que es aceptado mayoritariamente por casi todos. La razón el que es así, es simple realmente, es porque ya la superficie es poblado por un sin fin de especies, de magias, de criaturas y monstruos, que hace que sea inconcebible que los mares no sean igual de complejo y diversos. Y para finalizar, no nos podemos olvidar de la última gran masa terrestres que nos queda sin hablar de Runaterra, el continente más lejano y aislado de todos, Ionia.

Ionia, debido a que su distancia entre su ella y los demás continente es más grande, y sabiendo como son las aguas de Runaterra, hace que su contacto con ellas sea nulo. Esto a causado, que la cultura, historia, las civilizaciones y tipo de relaciones de estas tierras, se hayan desarrollado independiente a los sucesos tanto de Valoran como de Shurima. Esto hace que la gente como su cultura e idioma sea completamente distinto al resto de Runaterra también, gracias a su aislamiento, los habitantes de Ionia desconozcan la existencia de Valoran y Shurima, lo cual también le pasa a ellos, ya que la existencia de Ionia es nada más que un mito para ellos.

Ionia nació del conjunto de grandes islas, que eean cercanas entre sí y que por la geología se terminaron uniendo entre sí. Eso hace que actualmente, todo el territorio este cubierto por un sin fin de cordilleras y por su clima, los pies de ellas, estén cubiertas de grandes bosques y salvas. Este hecho georafico, hace muy factible el aislamiento de o entre sí y que eso de origen a un sin fin de culturas y civilizaciones en esta tierras. Aunque en la actualidad hay una lengua común en estas tierras, las variaciones por regiones son muy comunes, lo que causa que donde ciertas palabras tenga un significó fijo en otra tenga un significado distinto, sumado a que hay muy pocas comunicaciones de región a región, solo complica más este hecho.

En la actualidad, Ionia se encuentra fragmentado de muchas regiones distintas, cada una con sus propias formas de vivir, de costumbre, de como organizarse social y políticamente. No existe unidad política, solamente una base cultural en común que solo es visible por la lengua común porque su diversidad cultural y filosóficas son enormes entre ellas.

Una de las más nuevas regiones en nacer, se encuentra cerca de las masa principal de Ionia, que tras la derrotados y expulsado de una de las tantas civilización ionicas por otra, tuvo que huir al mar en donde se encontraron con nuevas tierras que llamaron hogar.

Esas tierras eran las islas más australes de Ionia, tierras vírgenes, que a diferencia del principal cuerpo del continente, tenía relativamente menos cordilleras y tenía un terrero más plano, lo que hizo que la civilización expulsado se pudiera extender sin ningún tipo de problema en el norte de la isla más grande, en donde se empezó a desarrollar y prosperar por muchas generaciones. Su prosperidad fue tan grande, que pronto se olvidaron de los viejas tierras y se establecieron definitivamente en ellas, la prosperidad causa la aparición de muchas familias y clanes poderosos, los cuales convivieron por muchas generaciones.

Lo cual termino por una disputó honor, que llevó al quien tenía que gobernar sobre todos los clanes y familias, lo que causo una terrible guerra civil entre los clanes y familia de toda la isla, lo que causo un sin fin de sufrimiento y sumado a que los nobles eran poderosos maestros de las artes místicas, lo que sirvió a aumentar la matanza. Había técnicas místicas para incinerar a las personas en masa, que eran usado solamente cuando se quería limpiar un área de los campesinos de un clan para traer a los suyos propio y así apoderarse de las tierras de cultivo del clan o familia rival. Esta técnica no se usaba en la batalla, ya que se consideraban que es deshonroso usarla, así en el campo de batalla, se usan técnicas que solo pueden afectar a una o un pequeño número de persona.

Y se preguntara, porque estamos hablando en particular de esta región de un continente tan diverso como Ionia, es simple de entender, ya que nuestra historia concurre en ese mismo lugar. Donde una de las entidades más inimaginablemente del Yggdrasil ha aparecido el cual, junto a una niña, cambiaría para siempre la historia de no solo está isla, sino que también de toda Ionia y que causaría más cambios en Runaterra, que los que nadie se podría imaginar.

Punto de vista de Syndra

Todo estaba borroso, todo estaba muy oscuro, había gritos, gritos de irá, odio y agonía... no me gustaba, me hacía temblar... Me daba miedo. Quería huir pero no me podría mover, quería cerrar los ojos pero no podía cerrarlos, quería llorar pero ninguna lágrima salía de mis ojos, quería gritar pero ningún sonido salió de mi... No quería estar aquí, quería a mamá, quería a papá... Intenté llamarlos pero no podía hablar, algo tapaba mi boca. Lo único que veía era oscuridad con manchas blancas, podía escuchar a alguien, sentí que se hacerba, sentí manos sobre mi y de repente todo su volvió luminosos, no pude ver nada por la cantidad de luz.

Ya despertaste monstruo- Escuché una voz mala, no me gusta lo que dijo, no me gustaba como lo dijo, no me gustaba el tono de como lo dijo, me hacía temblar, me daba miedo.

Jajaja Si, estás despiertas. No te preocupes pronto todo acabara, monstruo, pronto el señor Yasuika llegará y todo terminara jajaja- Dijo la fea voz, no quería estar aquí, tenía miedo, quería a mamá, quería a papá.

¿Quieres a mamá y papá? Que pena ellos ya no están, estaban muy inquientos. Así que los hice dormir, si, dormir para siempre jajajaja- Dijo la fea voz, que quiere decir ¿Qué ya no están?. Que quiere decir ¿Qué quiere decir que están durmiendo?. Que significa ¿Qué dormirán para siempre?. Tengo miedo, esa voz fea me daba miedo, esa voz fea quiere hacerme daño. Quiero a mamá, quiero a papá, pero la mala voz dijo que los hizo dormir... Para siempre.

¿Estás llorando? jajaja JAJAJAJAJAJA- La mala voz se reía y me da miedo, no quiero estar aquí, quiero irme pero ¿Adónde?. Mamá y papá no se despertara y la mala voz empieza a tener forma, es muy grande, es muy mala, es fea, es... Horrible. ¡NO QUIERO ESTAR AQUI! MAMÁ, PAPÁ, POR FAVOR... Despierten, no quiero que duerman...

Oh estás muy inquieta, supongo que no importa si te duermo también ¿No?. Si, diré que fue un triste y desafortunado accidente jajaja- Dijo la mala voz que ahora tenía un cuerpo enorme y oscuro. Sentí que algo me agarraba del cuello, no podía respirar, la mala voz se empezó a reír, me iba a hacer dormir, como a mamá y papá. No quería, tengo miedo, pero no podía quitar lo que me impedía respirar del cuello, todo se volvía negro, el seguía riendo, no quería dormir pero todo se volvía negro...

Entonces lo ví, una chispa, una chispa violeta que no se apagaba, la chispa se volvió más y más grande hasta que explotó y todo fue cubierto por llamas violetas.

Ahhhhhhh- La mala voz empezó a gritar, todo empezó a gritar y cuando por fin pude respirar, el olor a hubo está por todos lados. Estaba cansada, tenía miedo, no quería dormir pero igualmente todo se volvió negro. No quería, ¡No quería! ¡NO QUERÍA! ¡NO!

Ahhhhh- Por fin pude gritar- Estoy despierta, no me dormir para siempre- Pensé aliviada, pero inmediatamente me puse en alerte, empeze a buscar a la figura oscura de la voz mala pero no la podía ver- Ya no esta- Pensé mientras seguí observando, para saber si realmente se había ido la figura negra. Cuando de repente una figura negra apareció, estaba aterrorizada, pues no solo la figura negra volvió sino que también ahora más grande y en vez de una mala voz, esta figura oscura era silenciosa, y eso me daba mucho miedo. Intenté alejarme, intenté levantarme pero no pude, así que me arrastre para atrás, nunca de mirar a la enorme figura oscura que no hacía ningún ruido ni movimiento. Me daba mucho más miedo que la primera figura, entonces mi cuerpo se detuvo, ya no lo podía seguir movimento, tenía demaciado miedo. Entonces me acurruqué, intentando protegerme y que tal vez, si me hacía la pequeña la figura se terminará llendo. Pero solo me engañe a mi misma al darme tales esperanza, empecé a llorar, no lo podía escuchar pero sentía su mirada, tan poderosa, tan implacable, no había esperanza, solo esperar hasta que me hiciera dormir para siempre.

Entonces, por un momento, no lo sentí- Tal vez se fue- Pensé ingenuamente, pero esa idea desapareció inmediatamente cuando volvía a sentir su presencia pero, para mí gran terror, ahora lo sentía un más fuerte y peor, estaba ahora frente mío- ¿Cómo se movió tan rápido? ¿Cómo puede una figura tan grande ser tan silenciosa?...- Esa y muchas más preguntas vinieron a mi mente pero fueron cortadas cuando escuché, por primera vez, como la figura se acercaba, estaba aterrorizado pero no hice nada, solo espere a volver a sentir la misma sensación de asfixia de ante y que me hiciera dormir... Para siempre.

Espere y espere, cuando finalmente la sentí, me asusté mucho por un momento pero inmediatamente desapareció, ya que en vez de sentir algo horrible, sentí algo cálido y suave acariciando mi cabeza con cariño. No sabía el porque, pero la figura intento retirarse de mi cabeza pero no le dejé, se sentía... bien. Era la primera sensación de bienestar que había sentido desde... no lo recuerdo. No recuerdo cuando fue y si tuve esa sensación de sentirme bien, de ser querida, de ser cuidada, de ser protegida. No lo podía recordad, lo que si sabía es que no quería que está sensación de fuera, así que hice todo lo posible de que no se fuera y resultó, ya que hice que la figura volviera a acariciarme, dándome esa buena sensación de seguridad, protección y cariño de antes. Era muy buenas sensaciones... no quiero que se detenga.

La figura dejo de acariciarme de repente, eso me molestó mucho y por primera vez, volvía a figura oscura sin miedo. Cuando lo hice me di cuenta que aunque era oscuras, está figura era distinta a la primera. Estaba vestido de negro, con placas metálicas en algunas partes de su cuerpo y tenía su rostro cubierto, desprendía un aura de autoridad y poder, que extrañamente, me gustó mucho. Aunque me sentí mal por hacelo, lo mire con desafío por haber dejado de acariciarme, por dentro temí molestarlo pero solo me gane una pequeña carcajada de el, que me hizo molestar un poco más.

Hola pequeña, soy Nishikienrai y yo te protegeré, así que no te preocupes... Y dime ¿Cómo te llamas?- Fueron las primeras palabras que la figura había dicho y eso bastó para confirmar que no era, de ningún modo, como primera figura. Sus palabras era tan elegantes como cálidas, con un tono de seriedad aunque con toques carinoso, aunque era Sueve la autoridad de su aura todavía persistía. Por alguna razón, fue demaciado, y empecé a llorar, aunque no de dolor o miedo sino de felicidad, no solo su tono me afectó sino también sus palabras y en especial la palabra "protegeré". Esa simple palabra basta para que todo mi ser se relajara- Estoy segura- Fue lo único que pude pensar, por primera vez desde que recuerdo, una sensación agradable invadió mi ser, y en un acto de puro capricho, me arrojé sobre Nishikienrai,sin temor de ser rechazada. Cuando me encontré con el, la sensacion de cuidado, de protección y calidez se fortaleció, una sensación desconocida me invadió, con mucha fuerza- Estoy a salvó. El señor Nishikienrai me protege, el señor Nishikienrai me cuidara, el señor Nishikienrai me dará amor, el señor Nishikienrai es... papá, Si, Lord Nishikienrai es papá, es aquí en llamaba y que la otra figura dijo lo hizo dormir, papá no durmió y el me salvó de la figura oscura mala- Pensé feliz mente mientras me acurrucaba- Pero ¿Porqué papá me pide mi nombre? No tendría que saberlo... Además ¿Cuál es mi nombre?... Creo que era... Sss... San... Syn... Syndra. Si, mi nombre es Syndra- Pensé alegremente por haber recordado mi nombre- Quizás papá sabe que no podía recordar mucho y quiso ayudarme. Sin duda tengo el mejor papá- Pensé aún más feliz, mientras me empecé a sentir más cansada- Tengo sueño, pero sé que si está papá no tengo que preocuparme de no despertar, ya que papá me protegera- Pensé mientras que cada vez más sueño tenía- Pero tengo que decirle mi nombre a papi, para que sepa que estoy bien, además una buena hija siempre debe hacer caso a papá- Fue lo que pensé mientras intentaba responder a papá, al principio mi voz salió demaciado pequeña y quebrada. Tanto que papá no me pudo escuchar y me pidió que repitiera, como buena hija lo hice sin dudar, levantando mi cabeza y mirándolo finalmente respondí correctamente.

Syndra, mi nombre es Syndra- Le dije a mi padre, el cual asintió, lo cual fue suficiente para saber que está satisfecho y así, me cumpliendo mi deber como buena hija, volvía a acostarme sobre papá y dejé me deje llevar por mi sueño, sabiendo que mientras estuviera con papá nada malo podría pasaría.

Cuando finalmente me desperté, ya no estaba sobre papá, lo cual me asusto al principio pero me calme cuando finalmente lo vio, el estaba cerca de una ventana mirando para afuera. Cuando salí de la cama, donde había dormido, estaba apunto de llamar a papá pero no tuve ni tiempo, cuando papá volvió la mirada así mi y sentí su poderosa aura de autoridad y poder de nuevo. La cual me detuvo en seco, ya que como buena hija tengo que respetar a papá y reconocer su autoridad sobre mi.

Oh, ya estás despierta pequeña Syndra. Que bien, igual estaba apunto de despertarte, nos tenemos que ir... Aunque todavía tenemos tiempo, así que si quieres llevar algo, podés aunque asegúrate de que no sea muy pesado, ¿Está bien?- Dijo papá con su típico tono cariñoso pero serio de antes, como buena hija no cuestione y seguí sin dudar las órdenes de padre.

¡Si¡ Padre- Dije, antes de salir corriendo para buscar algo de mi interés en esta casa fea, mientras me iba puede escuchar un "Ehhhh" fuerte, creo que fue papá pero no estoy seguro. Tal de un rato en recorrer toda la casa fea y recogí algunas cosas brillantes y lindas que encontré pero no mucho más.

Cuando estaba por volver, para encontrarme con papá, mi atención se fijó en un pequeño altar rodeado de gente calva, con los ojos cerrados y con sus manos juntas o en pociones raras. No es que me importará, solo me parecía curioso aunque lo que me daba aún más curiosidad era lo que había en el altar. Había una especie de caja de madera con techo y una puerta, cuando me acerqué lo suficiente la puede abrir y dentro de ella había una linda piedra blanca redondo, que me gustó mucho y por lo tanto la agarre y me la llevé- Sin duda le gustará mucho a papá- Pensé mientras volvía a donde se encontraba papá, cuando llegue para seguía en la misma posición de ante, viendo la ventana- Sin duda está asegurando que la figura mala no vuelva- Pensé con alegría al saber que papá siempre me protegería.

Papá, ya volví- Dije contenta, lo cual llamó la atención de papá, el cual se volvió hacia mi y cuando se fijó en, volví a sentir la misma sensación de poder y autoridad tan característico de papá.

¿Eh? Oh... Syndra, que bueno que volviste, nos tenemos que ir ya- Dijo papá un poco apurado, sin duda algo malo está pasando, lo cual me asusta pero mientras padre estuviera aquí, nada malo pasaría.

Si, padre- Dije enseguida, y no pasó ni un segundo cuando escuché un gran estruendo que provenía de afuera, como se estuvieran derribando algo, y después seguido por un ruido de pasos. Mi padre se había levantado y ya estaba al lado mio- ¿Cómo puede ser papá tan rápido?- Fue lo primero que pensé, ante de que papá me agarrara y me puciera entre sus brazo, para luego empezar a correr.

Syndra, no te preocupes- Dijo papá muy seriamente, mientras salíamos de la casa fea con rapidez, para luego dirigirnos al bosque, a la distancia pude ser varias siluetas que se movían. Esta asustada, volví mi vista a papá y ví que sus ojos reflejaban determinación, también sentí que su agarre sobre mi aumentaba, con eso mis miedos desaparecían. Sabía que mientras estuviera con papá nada malo me pasaria- Pero tampoco quiero que algo malo le pase a papá- Fue mi único temor, que aún quedaba en mi interior, papá me protege pero ¿Quién protege a papá?- Tengo que volverme más fuerte, la figura malo fue derrotada por papá pero si hay muchas de ellas, papá podría estar en peligro, si está en peligro ¿Quien lo protegerá? Tengo que volverme más fuerte, tengo que ser como papá, poderoso para vencer a las figuras oscuras malas- Pensé mientras seguia mirando a papá con preocupación pero con determinación de volverme lo suficientemente poderosa para hacer, que la próxima vez, no tengamos que huir y hacer que las malas figuras huyerán- Lo juro padre, seré fuerte, tan fuerte que todas las figuras malas ni se atrevan a intentar asustarnos- Pensé mientras volvía la mirada al grupo de casa feas, donde había muchas figuras oscuras malas, antes que finalmente entraríamos al bosque, donde ya no pude ver las casas feas y las malas figuras, y que solo pudiera ver bambú y árboles del bosque.

Ya se, pero bueno :)


	3. Capítulo 2: retirada táctica

Capítulo 2: retirada táctica

Punto de vista de Nishikienrai

La niña, Syndra, nuevamente se encontraba dormida, después de que la deje acostada en la cama improvisada que le había armado, desde entonces me volví a admirar el paisaje que se encontraba fuera de este recinto muy deteriorado, aunque la visión de las casas semi quemadas y derrumbadas le sacaba belleza dándole un aire de desolación. Algo que me afecto profundamente, ya que no pude evitar pensar que este lugar tuvo que ser un hermoso pueblo, lleno de gente, familias y de vida pero ahora solo quedaba ruinas. Un gran malestar nació en mi al ver este lugar caído en desgracia y seguramente olvidado por el mundo- Que deprimente- pensé con tristeza, ante de volver mi mirada hacía la niña que se encontraba durmiendo con tranquilidad, respirando lentamente aunque constante, su pelo blanco desordenado y tapando parte de su rostro- Tendré que limpiarme cuando tenga la posibilidad- Pensé cariñosamente como también con preocupación hacía la pobre niña que dormía tan plácidamente en este lugar casi en ruina- Lo que tuvo que pasar y ver- Pensé con compasión hacía ella- Ningún niño tendría que vivir algo como le pasó a este lugar- Pensé para luego enfurecerme por eso, jurando que haría pagar a quien hizo vivir a esta pobre está horrible experiencia- Sin duda, es muy factible que Syndra tenga traumas por lo que ha visto- Pensé con dolor y con ira, para luego suspirar con enojó y volver mi mirada al exterior del recinto medio quemado.

Intenté distraerme con el paisaje, fracasando estrepitosamente en ese objetivo ya que aunque lo intentaba por alguna razón no lo podía despejar mi mente, es más no solo no lograba eso sino que cada vez estaba más tensó, estaba incluso en alerta- ¿Qué está incómoda sensación- Pensé desconcertado mientras mi cuerpo inconscientemente se estaba poniendo en posición, nada impactante, solo como si se estuviera preparando para algo y eso mismo me desconcertaba- ¿Por qué de repente mi cuerpo está actuando de este modo?- Pensé con preocupación, ya que lo que me estaba pasando no era normal y en mi cabeza no pude evitar pensar que está perdiendo en control de mi cuerpo. Si, una idea aterradora, pero la descarte tan rápida como vino, ya que lo que me estaba pasando no era esa situación o eso es lo que creo. Llegué a esa conclusión, ya que aunque mi cuerpo estaba haciendo cosas sin que yo lo pensara no se sentía forzado en realidad todo lo contrario, se sentía hasta natural. Como si estás acciones fueran las más naturales del mundo y además, aún tenía control sobre mi cuerpo, solo estas pequeñas y sutiles acciones no podía controlar y como dije anteriormente, no se sentía forzadas.

Esto sucedió por un buen tiempo, yo por alguna razón me quedé quieto muy quieto, un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de todo el salón medio quemado, lo único que evitaba que fuera total era la suave respiración de la pequeña Syndra, quien todavía estaba dormida tranquilamente, ajena a toda la extraña situación que estaba pasando a su alrededor y quería que siguiera así, ya pasó por mucho para que tuviera que experimentar este pesado como incómodo atmósfera que había caído en el salón.

De repente, escuché un ruido como un click e inmediatamente mi cuerpo se movió por su cuenta, como si fuera un reflejo natural, y lo agradecí por eso, ya que pude ver claramente como tres cuchillas que reconocí como [Kunai] pasando a pocos centímetros de mi rostros, lo curioso es que los estaba viendo como si se moviera en cámara lenta aunque eso duro unos segundo. Cuando ese extraño fenómeno termino, las Kunai pasaron frente a mi para luego chocar con la pared de la viviendo casi en ruinas, transpasandola con facilidad dejando atrás solo tres huecos en ella. Tras ese ataque inicial, la habitación quedo nuevamente en silencio pero era diferente a la anterior vez, aunque no era nada que se pudiera ver a simple vista, la atmósfera que había caído tenía una sensación de agitamiento silencioso que por alguna razón me hizo sentir una extraña sensación dentro de mi. No se que es específicamente pero se sentía bien, una emoción que solo había sentido en YGGDRASIL. Cuando me encontraba en una situación en donde todo había resultado según lo plan o cuando tenía a mi objetivo donde yo quería para hacerles PK (Player Kill/Muerte de Jugador). Si, esa sensación de seguridad tenía, incluso podría decir de superioridad, pero al mismo tiempo no es la misma, se sentía más fuerte y fue acompañado por otras emociones que aun no había descifrado. Algo que tampoco tuve tiempo para hacer, ya que la segunda ronda de ataque había comenzado.

Igual que la primera vez, mi cuerpo reacciono primero y así esquivé los varios ataque que fueron arrojados hacía mi en simultáneo, algunos de ello por medio de Shuriken, otros fue a través Senbon y algunos con la misma arma del primer ataque. Ninguno de ellos me alcanzó aunque nuevamente me quedé medio confuso por tantos movimiento sin que mi mente consciente estuviera pensando ella- Supongo que me tendré que acostumbrar a esto- Pensé mientras me recuperaba de mi estado de confusión y me preparaba para enfrentar a mis atacantes pero rápidamente descarte ese accionar.

La razón por este cambio es simple, se trata de la joven Syndra, la cual seguía durmiendo plácidamente ignorando sorprendentemente toda la situación que se estaba armando al rededor de ella y esperaba que siguiera así. A pesar de que me sienta seguro eso no quita que está situación será muy peligrosa para Syndra en cualquiera de sus caso, ya que tendía que poner toda mi concentración junto a todo mis accionares con el objetivo de mantenerla segura, condicionando mi campo de acción. Algo que me dejaría en desventaja y soy muy consciente de ello.

Si me dejaba llevar por esta sensación de seguridad que tenía sin pensarlo lógicamente sería la pequeña Syndra la que al final tendría que correr con todos los riesgos. Algo que me rehusaba a hacer- Ella ya ha sufrido mucho y no voy a dejar que corra peligro por un impulso mío- Pensé con determinación y así decidir que mi mejor movimiento en esta situación es la siguiente: escapar. No es una conclusión que me gustara pero viendo todos los factores en contra y a favor, es evidente que el mejor curso de acción es esa. No solo por el peligro que estaría exponiendo a Syndra si dejara que mi impulso me guiara sino también que no tenía el suficiente conocimiento de este lugar, maldición, ni sabía estaba en un realmente mundo diferente o en un plano alternativo de la tierra o lo que sea. Pero me estoy yendo fuera del tema, la cuestión es que tenía muy poca información, en realidad al principio poco importaba pero en ese momento estaba en medio de ver mi entorno o sea estaba buscando en conocimiento, lo cual me dejaba más fácil arriesgarme pero la situación actual es completamente diferente. Estaba en una situación de enfrentamiento con un enemigo que desconocía, en una ubicación que apenas conocía y junto a que tenía que cuidar a otra persona, es demasiado riesgoso y con muy pocos beneficios. Es mejor huir ahora y prepararme mejor para otro ocasión como esta- Si, es lo mejor- Pensé mientras me empezaba a mover en dirección a la pequeña Syndra para cargarla e huir de aquí. Pero lamentablemente no tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo, ya que al segundo de tomar la iniciativa sobre ese accionar, sentí como un gran número de presencias entrando a la habitación.

Al principio no los pude ver pero sabía que estaban y presentí que ellos sabían que yo ya sabía que estaban aquí. Eso puede explicar el porque no se ocultaron por mucho tiempo más, cuando salieron y por fin pude tener una visión clara de contra quienes me estaba enfrentando. No fue realmente una gran sorpresa ver quienes son mis oponentes, las armas que usaron en sus primeros dos ataques ya me daba una idea vaga de contra que tipo de enemigo me estaba enfrentarnos, aunque claro no podía decirlo con certeza, pero ahora que finalmente puedo verlos esas sospechas pudieron ser confirmaba.

Sus trajes ligeros, compuestos de tela simple y común, el color de ella son de tonos oscuros, seguramente para camuflaje. Sus vestimentas estaba compuestas por capuchas mascara o fukumen, que cubría toda su cabeza; sus torsos y brazos estaban cubiertos por chaquetas sin botones o uwagi, sus manos estaban cubiertas por guanteletes o tekou y sus torsos tienen fajas de algodón o haramaki. La parte inferior de sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos pantalones o Zubon, debajo de sus rodillas tienen polainas o kyahan; sus pies estaban cubiertos por calcetines o tabi juntos a unos sandalias hachas de cuerdas de pajas o waraji. En conjunto formaba un traje que le era muy familiar y sería un insulto para mi mismo si no lo reconociera, después de todo esos trajes son trajes ninjas o Shinobi Shozoku. Muy similares al mismo set que use cuando recién había iniciado a jugar en YGGDRASIL, el mejor DMMO-RPG de la historia y la culminación de lo mejor en tema de realidad virtual que el mundo del siglo XXII podría darle al público general, pero me esto desviando del tema principal.

Este grupo que usará esos traje, no tenía dudas, son ninjas, eso me emociono y me preocupo al mismo tiempo. Fue emocionante ver a verdadero shinobis cara a cara y mi cuerpo se sintió lleno de ganas de ir a enfrentarlo y eliminarlos- Nuevamente mis impulso estaba intentando guiar mi camino- Pensé mientras usaba toda mi voluntad para controlarme- ¿Porqué esto me esta pasando? Si fuera Warrior Takemikazuchi o Touch Me lo entendería, después de todo la clase heteromórficas de sus avatar son muy agresivas junto a que son clase guerreros pero el mío es un medio golem, claro soy clase asesino pero eso no puede ser la explicación para este impulso o ¿si?- Pensé preocupado pero decidí no darle más importancia y enfocarme a lo que tenía frente a mi.

Estos ninjas están formado por tres grupos de cinco miembros, haciendo un total de quince de ellos y aunque estaba totalmente cubiertos por su vestimenta, podía decir con certeza que todos ellos son hombre. También no puedo evitar sentir admiración por ellos al ver su buena condicione física junto con buenas posturas que solo se podría lograr con muchos años de dedicado entrenamiento- Soy profesionales- Pensé con respeto a ellos, después de todo había inspirado la clase de mi avatar en el concepto de ellos, así que lo menos que puedo hacer es darle esos. Ahora, mirándolo con un poco más detenimiento pude notar que todos se encontraban armados con sables que estoy seguro que son [Ninjatō] (5).

En el momento en que lo note, las desenfundaron y se pudieron en una familiar postura de combate. Claramente sus intenciones son hostiles, me sentí un poco triste por ello ya que no quería enfrentarlos, después de todos son ninjas. El diseño de mi avatar junto al estilo de lucha del mismo fue en la base de ellos, así que tener que tener un mal encuentro con ellos me entristece. También estoy preocupado, el peor de los escenarios que había pensado se hizo realidad, encontrarme en medio de una situación de conflicto donde tendré que asumir una posición defensiva si no puedo resolver esto con rapidez- Esto se ve complicado, me encuentro en varios frente con desventaja, me encuentro superado en número, uno a quince; también me encuentro en un situación donde mi accionar esta condicionado por que tengo que proteger a la pequeña Syndra; además ellos ya están en posición y armados, o sea están listos para luchar mientras que yo todavía no estoy lista, pero eso es fácil de resolver- Pensé mientras me ponía en posición de combate real, al terminar mi corriente de pensamientos volví mi atención a mi [Inventario], buscando un determinado ítem. Aunque tal vez sea exagerado usarlo pero en mi situación actual de desconocimiento total es mejor usar mi mejor carta que tenga.

[**Susanoo**]- Dije en voz baja reconociendo el ítem que empezó a parecer en mi mano izquierda, un ninjatō, un sable ninja el cual posee una hoja bellamente forjada y de gran longitud, más precisamente unos tres metros, aunque gracias a una mejora que Amanomahitotsu le dio puedo modificar su longitud a voluntad. Es un ítem especial de gran poder que por alguna razón, sea un laguna del sistema o por decisión deliberada de los desarrolladores el poder de ataque de este gigantesco ninjato, en su tamaño original, superó con creces al de algunos bosses en Yggdrasil. El nivel de daño es enorme y junto a una habilidad especial que hace que cada vez corte algo, sea leve o grave, una aterradora cantidad de daño aparecerá. Es como si recibieran múltiples ataque en todas parte. Tenía originalmente una desventaja de ser un poco lenta por su tamaño, algo que se soluciono por la mejora que le dieron.

Eso sin duda la vuelve en una digna arma para ser mi carta del triunfo y que en este momento he elegido usarla.

Me quede un segundo en contemplarla, en eso experimento un pequeño momento nostálgico, por todos los recuerdos que aparecieron al volver a ver este ítem que me había sacado de muchas situaciones difíciles, muchas de ellas por mi imprudencia aunque nunca aprendí realmente de ellos y lo volvía hacer- Ja Yamaiko me entendería, ella es igual- Pensé con buen humor junto a nostalgia aunque rápidamente volví mi atención a la situación en donde me encontraba. Usando mi mano derecho desenvaine a Susanoo para luego ponerme en posición.

Bien, hagamos esto rápido- Dije con un tono lleno de confianza y así comencé mi asalto. El tamaño de la hoja de [Susanoo] en este momento es de un ninjatō común, algo que creo es obvia el porque, ya que si lo usará en su tamaño original su maniobrabilidad estaría limitado, algo que no puede darme el lujo con los adversarios que tengo que enfrentar. Junto a que si lo usará en su versión original es posible que el daño que causara con ella podrían destruir esta vivienda ya deteriorada con la clara consecuencia de poder herir a la pequeña Syndra. Es por eso que es mejor tener un poco de cuidado, incluso si esta es una situación tan urgente- No debo olvidar que la estoy protegiendo- Pensé con determinación mientras continuaba mi recorrido así esos ninjas que se me han presentado como mis enemigos.

Ellos al ver que he tome la iniciativa también iniciaron su asalto, unos de tres grupos se dirigió directamente a mi, los otros dos se dirigieron a mis flancos, no había duda de que intentaban rodearme para cerrar cualquier vía de escape y poder atacarme en mis puntos ciegos- Son buenos, espero que esto no dure mucho o podría estar en problema- Pensé ante de mi choque con el primer grupo.

La hoja de Susanoo se encontró con la del ninjatō de uno de ellos, si por casualidad ese sable fuera un artículo con alguna habilidad de [Contragolpe], devolver el ataque, o [Resistencia de Impacto], volver la energía del ataque dado en resistencia para el ítem, nuestro encuentro se alargaría y cuanto más tiempo tarde más riegos habrá para mi junto a que la seguridad de Syndra estará aun más comprometida de lo que ya esta. Por suerte ese no fue el caso, en el momento en que nuestros sables se encontraron la hoja del otro ninjatō se rompió como si fuera cristal. El metal de esa hoja se despedazó en miles de pequeños fragmentos, tan pequeños que cuando caían parecía una pequeña llovizna que fue acompañado por un pequeño ruido de tintineo.

El ninja que tenía delante mi se quedo inmóvil por unos segundos, seguramente por ver como su arma se había vuelto polvo, tengo que reconocerles su profesionalismo ya que rápidamente se recupero para luego empezó a llevar su mano dentro se su prenda. Seguramente para sacar otra arma pero fue demasiado lento, en el lapso de su recuperación y su siguiente movimiento, todo había terminado. El movimiento que realice fue por puro reflejo, seguramente el de mi nuevo cuerpo, y dirigí a Susanoo al lado izquierdo de la caja torácica de el. Cuando llegue a el la hoja de mi arma ingreso con rapidez justo en el órgano más importante del sistema circulatorio, el corazón. Curiosamente no sentí ninguna resistencia mientras lo hacía, indicando que no golpe ninguna costilla en mi golpe, un golpe perfecto sin duda.

Sin mucho esfuerzo retire mi sable del ahora cadáver, dejándolo que cayera al suelo, cuando llego a el se pudo escuchar un ruido seco y una nueva atmósfera se apodero de la habitación. No se muy bien como describirla pero no le di mucha importancia y continué. Los restantes cuatro de este grupo también se pusieron en acción y aunque tal vez sea mi imaginación pero parecían estar temblando. Aunque eso no tiene importancia en este momento ni el cualquier otro, ya que pronto acompañarían a su compañere de equipo.

Ellos tienen el objetivo golpear mi cuerpo con sus sables, mientras intentaban no entrar en contacto con Susanoo- Aprenden rápido-Pensé emocionado por la rapidez que se podían adaptar, mi respecto por ellos ha aumentado. Bueno volviendo al tema, para no exponerse a mis contra ataques después de cada intento de apuñalarme hacían un gran salto para ponerse a distancia de mi. Yo mientras esquivaba con facilidad todos sus intentos- Puede que hace tiempo que no he entrado en YGGDRASIL y este un tanto oxidado pero aun recuerdo algo de mi avatar- Pensé con diversión mientras seguía esquivando cada intento de golpearme y con casi ninguna respuesta de índole ofensiva de mi parte, no es que no pudiera pero me estaba divirtiendo así que deje que esto se alargara- Soy pelotudo, me deje llevar nuevamente (suspiro)-Pensé con reprimenda así mi mismo por dejar que mis impulsos nublara mi objetivo- Tengo que terminar con esto rápido. mmm Interesante, los dos grupos restante también se han sumado- Pensé mientras esquivaba los múltiples ataque en simultáneo que los catorce ninjas estaban haciendo- ¿No hay turnos para atacarme?- Pensé bromeando recordando a otros juegos que he jugado y donde los enemigos te atacaban uno por uno, incluso cuando ellos te rodearon.

Después de la siguiente ola continua de ataques por fin me puse serio- Bueno el calentamiento ha terminado- Pensé un poco en broma y un poco en serio, es verdad que intencionalmente no había hecho ningún ataque serio hasta ahora por puro disfrute pero por otra parte todavía me estaba acostumbrando a mi nuevo cuerpo y todas sus reacciones que tenía, el constante movimiento para esquivar me ayudo a empezar a sintonizar mi ser abstracto o sea mi mente a mi nuevo ser físico mi mente. Así que si se lo podría llamar calentamiento, ya que es una serie de suaves ejercicios que ayuda a prepararte para los verdadero, en mi caso sería más preparar mi mente para guiar a mi cuerpo y no al revés, como ha sucedido en múltiples ocasiones.

Así que se podría decir que ahora estaba listo para ponerme serio, todavía seguía esquivando los constantes ataques, ya que mi nuevo cuerpo, mi avatar en YGGDRASIL, tiene unas muy pobre defensas. Mi cuerpo esta diseñado estadísticamente para el sigilo y la velocidad. Es por eso que es mejor no arriesgarme y esquivar todos los ataques, ya que no se a que nivel de daño están las arma de mis oponente. Susanoo es demasiado OP para usarla como referencia, así que en esencia estoy ciego al nivel de daño de mis adversarios y si vas a ciegas es mejor tomar todas las precauciones posible. Después de todo esto no es un juego es real o sea solo hay una vida ninguna oportunidad más, ninguna vida extra o lo que sea. Es con eso en mente que comienzo mi verdadero asalto.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojo, devolví seriamente un contraataque. En eso la hoja de Susanoo golpeo en angulo horizontal los torsos de tres de ellos al mismo tiempo, el corte fue limpio, y todos los cuerpos fueron divididos en dos. La sangre y las tripas empezó a salir de sus cuerpos mientras todavía estaban cayendo. Al chocar el suelo, grandes charcos de color rojo se formaron a su alrededor. Mientras todo ese episodio sucedía continué con mi accionar, pasando de un contraataque a un verdadero asalto.

Así que fue al encuentro con restantes once y así comenzó la matanza que comencé, supongo que los tome por sorpresa a todes elles, ya que su respuesta fue lenta al inició. Eso se reflejo en que intentaron usar sus ninjatō para frenar mi ataque sabiendo cual sería el resultado, en síntesis lo hicieron por puro reflejo, el resultado fue el esperado. El ruido de metal siendo despedazado por Susanoo hizo eco en toda la habitación, el cual fue acompañado por el ruido aveces seco o húmedo de los cuerpos cayendo en el suelo. Algunos de los ninjas intentaron ponerse a distancia pero gracias a mi control de la longitud de la hoja de mi arma no fue difícil llegar a ellos y eliminarlos. Claro mi objetivo era eliminarlos lo más rápidamente posible, para ello intente dar siempre golpes mortales pero el oxido que tenía mi mente por tanto tiempo sin usar mi avatar cobro su preció. Esto se reflejo en que a muchos de los ninjas les tuve que hacerle dos o más golpes para matarlos. Esto implica que mi primer ataque solo les corto alguna extremidad, muchas veces incapacitándolos pero eso no es sensato, un ninja tiene muchas forma de pelear. Solo la muerte garantiza que no puede hacer nada- Es extraño, estoy matando a otro ser vivo, más aun a seres que incluso respeto y admiro, y no siento nada de disgusto por ellos- Pensé desconcertados mientras continuaba en medio de matando a todes elles- No es normal, debería sentir disgusta pero lo único que siento es esta perturbadora emoción que seguridad total de antes- Pensé con preocupación pero incluso si intentaba entenderlo no podía hacerlo- Uff no es momento para estas cosas- Pensé finalmente para poner toda mi atención en lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor.

Así continué con la batalla de exterminio que esta haciendo, después de un rato el salón estaba lleno de cuerpos sin vidas. Algunos están partidos en dos o/y le faltaban algunas de sus extremidades, otros no mostraban ningún signo de daño en sus cuerpos fuera de un gran charco de sangre que esta bajo de ellos. En este momento había trece cadáveres en el suelo y dos ninjas vivos, ellos aun sigue con vida porque solo se dedicaron a lanzarme cuchillas mientras que los restantes fueron a enfrentarme.

Ahora solo quedaron solo ellos dos, ambos estaban juntos y parecían estar hablando por medio de sus miradas. Están inquietos, algo que no me sorprendió, después de todo elimine a la gran mayoría de ellos, en su lugar también estaría inquieto, no, estaría en crisis total- Nuevamente, que profesionales- Pensé renovando mi respeto hacía ellos- Pero lamentablemente tengo que terminar- Pensé con firmeza empezando a terminar mi cometido.

Los dos superviviente parece que se dieron cuenta de mi intención y parece que entraron en pánico- Bueno supongo que era de esperarse- Pensé con tranquilidad viendo como ellos se salieron corriendo en direcciones contrarias pero ninguna de ellas hacía mi. Uno de ellos estaba yendo a la ventana donde antes estaba observando el paisaje fuera de estas vivienda deterioradas. Tenía la intención de huir, seguramente sabe que fallo en su misión y aunque puede acarrearle consecuencia, decidió que la mejor opción es escapar o simplemente entro en pánico y sus instintos primarios de correr tomaron el control de el. El otro fue el que más me llamo la atención, ya que el se dirigió a una ubicación que había tenido cuidado en que ninguno de elles se acercara, o sea a la niña que todavía se encontraba dormida tranquilamente.

Toda mi atención estaba se centro en el y por puro impulso arroje a Susanoo a su dirección, en ese preciso momento sentí como si todo mi entorno se ralentizaba y en simultaneo que arrojaba mi ninjatō, lleve mi mano libre dentro de uno de los bolsillos de mi traje y de el saque unos pequeños objetos de cuatro puntas afiladas en forma de estrella. La cuales arroje en dirección del otro superviviente que estaba intentando huir. El primero fue un exitosa total, mi ninjatō golpeo juntos en el centro de su cabeza atravesádolo y matando en el acto, su cuerpo colapso como una marioneta que le han cortaron sus hilos, para finalmente despromandose en el suelo. Cerca de una Syndra que sorprendentemente todavía seguía durmiendo tranquilamente, incluso cuando se había librado un sangriento combate a pocos metros de ellas. El segundo no fue tan bueno, quizás porque todavía no me acostumbrando a mi cuerpo mi ataque al último superviviente fallo y el logro huir- Carajos- Pensé al ver que había fallado y dejado que uno de ellos pudiera escapar y seguramente informar a su maestro o el que los haya contratado sobre mi- Si la situación ya era mala antes ahora si que esta bien jodida- Pensé lamentándome mi fallo.

Estaba apunto de correr hacía la pequeña Syndra y despertarla para empezar a escapar , prefería despertarla y no agarrarla para llevarla aun dormida en mi huida... retirada táctica, porque seguramente sería todo un shock para ella despertarse en medio de ese escenario, lo cual sería malo para su probable frágil estado mental. Si podía prefería hacer esto lo más tranquilo, tanto por ella como por mi. Prefiero que no se alarmara o peor, que se pudiera empezar a llorar, lo cual me dejaría en una muy mala situación para escapar y escondernos con facilidad.

Estaba apunto de despertarla cuando me percate de un pequeño detalle, todo la habitación se encontraba con trece cadáveres con diversos grados de daños y la sangre estaba en todas partes- No es bueno- Pensé mientras me daba cuenta de la horrible escena que sería despertar a Syndra y que lo primero que viera fuera este visión tan sangrienta- Si muy mala- Pensé mientras pensaba en mis opciones de como deshacerme rápido de los cuerpo para continuar con mi... retirada táctica. Mi mente se lleno de opciones todas ellas buenas pero tenían todas el mismo problema, me llevarían mucho tiempo en hacerlas y ahora mismo el tiempo no estaba de mi lado.

Debe haber alguna manera de hacerlo con rapidez pero ¿cuál?...-Dije en voz baja mientras intentaba buscar un método para librarme de este problema que yo mismo me he armado- Espero un momento ¡Lo tengo!- Pensé con jubilo mientras me dirigí lentamente a Syndra y de paso recogí a Susanoo de la cabeza de el ninja muerto, para luego devolverlo a mi inventario. Fue en ese momento que se me vino la solución para este obstáculo que tenía superar con rapidez. Busque en mi inventario, esperando que siguiera y para mi alegría no paso mucho tiempo para que finalmente encontrara lo que estaba deseando. Con rapidez lo seleccione mentalmente y casi al instante en mi mano apareció una mascara oni de color negro puro con algunos retoques color plata.

El nombre de este objeto es [Macara Oni Negra], un ítem de YGDRASIL de nivel bajo clase malditos de la rama de poseído. Este articulo no es original de juego en realidad es un articulo creado por medio de un MOD llamado [Creación] que el maestro de mi gremio se había instalado y con el cual estuvo bastante tiempo inmerso mientras lo usaba y probaba. En ese tiempo Momonga siempre salía en alguna búsqueda de materiales para así crear muchos ítems tan únicos como mayormente inútiles- Quizás si fuéramos novatos serían de alguna utilidad pero a nuestro nivel solo ocupa espació en el inventario- Pensé mientras recordaba como la mayoría de los artículos creados terminaba guardados y sin que nunca se los hubiera usado ni una vez- Muchos termino en la tesorería del gremio pero algunos no- Pensé mirando la mascara que tenía en mi mano, recordando el día en que ese esqueleto paranoico se lo obsequio pensando que tal vez le sería útil- Pensar que solo lo acepte por cortesía y ahora me resultara útil, supongo que te debo una a Momonga-san- Pensé recordando al maestro de mi gremio y todos los momentos que pasamos. Un sentimiento de nostalgia se apodere de mi pero rápidamente sacudí esa sensación- En otro momento- Pensé finalmente para volví nuevamente mi atención al ítem creado por mi viejo amigo.

Este objeto, como su nombre lo indica es una mascara que representa al un demonio del folclore japones y como ya mencione anteriormente es de un color negro profundo con algunos partes plateados. Por la descripción que Momonga le dio esta mascara es un objeto que porta una entidad maligna, el cual esta sujeto a un hechizo de servidumbre el cual lo obliga a cumplir cualquier orden del su dueño. Con dueño no implica ser su portador sino a quien su creador le dio, esto significa que cuando Momonga me lo dio yo me volví su dueño y el ente que habita esta mascara solo seguirá mis ordenes hasta que yo le de el título de [Dueño] a otra persona. Buena esa es la descripción aunque su funcionamiento real es más simple, esta mascara es un ítem de un solo uso que invoca un ser de sombra de raza heteromórfica de la [Gente Sombra], una criatura de bajo nivel que durara hasta que la mascara sea destruida o desactivada. Esta mascara cuando esta activa tiene una curiosa habilidad de poder poseer monstruos o NPC aunque tiene una limitación temporal y ya que nunca fue usado, todo lo que he dicho es lo que Momonga me menciono sobre el- Seguramente muchas de los dijo fue exagerado- Pensé con diversión recordando el momento en que el maestro del gremio me contaba todo sobre su "magnifico" ítem que había creado.

Bueno, veamos si todo que decías sobre ella es realmente verdad. Ahora ¿Cómo se activaba?... Ah, si. **[Mascara Oni Negra: Despierta]**-Dije para inmediatamente después de decir el comando para activar el ítem creado por mi amigo, la mascara empezó a flotar saliendo del agarre de mis manos. Una cosa curiosa fue que el rostro de la mascara nunca dejo de estar en mi dirección y por alguna razón sentí que algo me estaba observando y esa sensación emanaba directamente de la mascara volado. Eso me genero una sensación incomoda en mi pero decidí ignorarla, pero volviendo al tema. Después de tomar una cierta distancia de mi, una aura negro empezó a ser irradiada por ella y de su parte trasera una nube densa de color negro empezó a salir. Esta nube negra empezó lentamente a ganar más volumen hasta que llego a un punto en que la nube ocupaba un gran espacio del la habitación. Si alguien más estuviera despierto o vivo en esta sala estarían aterrorizados al ver una densa nube negra que emanaba una aura oscura y la cual tenía como rostro una mascara demoníaca- ¿Esto es normal?- Me pregunte con una creciente preocupación al ver el accionar que estaba llevando acabo la mascara poseída. Llegue a un punto que me estaba alarmando, lo cual me hizo ponerme en alerta por si algo sucedía. No, no estaba pensando en lucho es mejor decir que estaba preparándome para agarrar a Syndra y salir corriendo lo más rápidamente posible de aquí. Y se preguntaran ¿Que pasara con la mascara en esa situación? bueno sobre ello... quizás en algún momento en el futuro tenga que hacerme cargo pero ahora mismo no. ¡Prioridades!

Esta sensación de alarma que tenía solo aumento cuando vi como de la nube negra empezaba a condensarse en un liquido negro y viscoso que empezó a gotear al suelo de la habitación. Al principio solo fueron una pocas gotas pero pronto se convirtió en una lluvia torrencial. No paso mucho para que la nube negra desapareciera, dejando a la mascara solo con su aura oscura. Gran parte del suelo de la habitación se encontraba cubierta ahora esa sustancia viscosa y para sumarle un parte de inquietante, pude ver como es cosa de empezaba a mover en dirección a los cadáveres de los ninjas que estaban esparcidos en la sala. El liquido negro empezó a llegar a todos los cadáveres, fluyendo a su alrededor y debajo de ellos, y para mi preocupación, vi como los cuerpos sin vida empezaban a hundirse en el liquido.

Mi mente no dejaba de decir ¡PELIGRO! pero mi cuerpo aunque estaba en alerta no sentí como si estuviera por escapar- Es tan confuso no entender a tu propio cuerpo o que cuerpo y mente estén tan desincronizada- Pensé deprimido por esta condición tan extraña y confusa que estaba experimentando desde hace tiempo aunque no tuve mucho más tiempo para profundizar en ese tema. Pues después de que los cuerpos fueran absorbido por este liquido negro empezó a moverse nuevamente ¡y a mi dirección!.

Esto claramente casi me hizo hacer lo que ya estaba planeando hacer si la situación se ponía así de peligrosa. Para mi fortuna no tuve que recurrir a ese plan pues la sustancia negra se detenía y empezaba a concentrarse antes de llegar a mi, más precisamente se empezaba a acumular debajo de la mascara flotante. No paso mucho tiempo para que toda este liquido negro estuviera debajo de ella. Cuando toda esa sustancia estuvo en ese lugar, empezó a elevarse lentamente pero con constancia, siempre fluyendo aunque esta vez para arriba. Rápidamente la sustancia llego a la mascara y tras eso un nuevo fenómeno sucedió.

La sustancia negra y viscosa empezó a tomar una forma humanoide no definido, haciéndome recordar al avatar de Herohero aunque eso no duro mucho más tiempo, ya que su superficie empezó a tomar una textura más solidad y definida, tras unos segundos una vaga apariencia humanoide junto a su vestimenta empezó a ser visible y con unos segundos más la figura obtuvo todas sus características y como un ser que acaba de nacer dio un gran inhalación que fue acompañada por igualmente gran exhalación.

Jejeje así que esto es lo que siente tener que respira ¡Shadow esta fascinado!- Puede escuchar una nuevo vos y por su tono puedo decir que es masculina, la cual surgió de la criatura enmascarado que tenía ahora delante de mi. Su apariencia es la de un shinobi, teniendo todo la vestimenta, en sus caderas se ve que porta un ninjatō. En sus hombros tiene grandes hombreras de color plateado que terminan en punta, debajo de ello hay un segundo par de hombreras más pequeñas que cerca de su final tienen tallado dos emblemas diferentes. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por la vestimenta típica de una ninja, la cual no dejan nada de piel al descubierto a excepción de una partes, sus manos. Las cuales dejaban al descubierto una piel negra, seca y escamosa, lo cual junto a su apariencia más de garras que de manos, con largos dedos junto a afiladas uñas de tono pálidas, daba la impresión de que le pertenecían a un monstruos, lo cual es realmente el caso. Algo que solo aumentaba con el aura oscura que emanaba de todo su ser físico.

¡Oh! ¡Que descortés de parte de Shadow!. Shadow no se ha presento a goshujin-sama. Bueno, vamos a corregir eso, el nombre de Shadow es Shadow y soy... ¡la sombra que engulle todo!. Y desde ahora Shadow esta a su entero servicio ¡goshujin-sama! - Dijo la criatura enmascarada mientras hacía algunos movimientos un poco exagerados que me hicieron recordar a algunos miembros de mi viejo gremio, en particular a un cierto demonio y espectro. La criatura de sombra termino con una gran reverencia para luego volver a ponerse erguido y tomar una postura relajada.

Tras esta última acción el salón quedo finalmente en silencia, sorprendentemente Syndra todavía descansaba plácidamente- Bien o tiene sueño muy pesado o estaba realmente cansada- No pude evitar pensar con cierta diversión sobre este hecho, aunque rápidamente volví mi atención a la criatura de las sombras que tenía delante- No es lo que esperaba pero estoy satisfecho- Pensé mientras lo seguía mirando- Lo bueno es que ya no hay más cuerpos sin vida en la sala, así que puedo despertarla (a Syndra) sin preocuparme... aunque ¿qué hago con el ahora? lo active para que se deshiciera de los cuerpos y lo hice sin que le tuviera que ordenarle, lo cual le quita el propósito principal por el cual lo traje aquí. ¿Así que para que otra cosa lo necesito?- Pensé con incertidumbre sobre que hacer con el específicamente, tengo claro que voy hacer con la pequeña y conmigo pero el... el es una variante nueva que no se donde encaja en mi esquema.

(Suspiro) Uh bueno... Shadow...- Empecé a decir sin saber que exactamente querer decirle y esperaba que iniciando un dialogo en el camino me surgiera algo pero por lo que estoy viviendo diría que no funciono.

¡Ohhh! ¡goshujin-sama dijo el nombre de Shadow! Shadow esta contento de escucha a alguien más decir el nombre de Shadow. ¡Desde que creador-sama me hizo nunca he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con otro ser que no sea con Shadow! ¡Shadow esta muy feliz!...- Empecé a escuchar el monologo que Shadow se estaba armando, el cual fue acompañado por más movimientos algo exagerado, en todo ese tiempo me di cuenta de algunas cosa. Una de ellas que Shadow habla en tercera persona cuando habla de el mismo, lo cual juntos a sus movimientos se dan un aire cómico ha un ser que no debería serlo. Lo siguiente que me di cuenta es que... es muy chuunibyou- Te extraño Momonga pero eso no significa que quiero ver nuevamente tu lado oscuro- Pensé mientras seguía observando a Shadow seguir hablando solo.

¡Shadow!- Dije en un tono alto esperando que mi llamado pudiera terminar con esta escena que me estaba generando mucha irritación y para mi buena suerte tuve éxito.

¡Oh! ¡goshujin-sama que es lo que necesita de Shadow! Shadow esta para cumplir su voluntad ¡goshujin-sama!- Dijo la criatura de sombra- ¡Entonces cállate!- Pensé airadamente con mucha irritación y molestia- Tengo que deshacerme de el por un tiempo, hasta que tranquilice y pueda pensar bien sobre que hacer con el... ¡Espera lo tengo!- Pensé emocionado de no solo solucionar uno sino dos problemas al mismo tiempo.

Shadow- Dije con voz tranquila, lo cual fue respondido afirmativamente del mencionado.

Quiero que salga afuera y veas los alrededores, si vez algo más que casas en ruinas debes inmediatamente informarme- Dijo con tono tranquilo pero firme mis ordenes para el ser enmascarado.

¡Oh! ¡Shadow cumplirá la voluntad de goshujin-sama! ¡Shadow no lo decepcionara, gran lord de las sombras!- Dijo entusiastamente la criatura de las sombras para luego hundirse en suelo y desparecer- Bueno, eso no me lo esperaba- Pensé medio desconcertado por unos segundos hasta que recordé que Shadow es una ser de las sombras, así que no debería sorprenderme mucho si puede hacer eso... en realidad en YGGDRASIL yo también podía hacer lo mismo- Realmente estoy oxidado- Pensé para luego volver mi mirada a cierta niña que todavía se encontraba durmiendo en esa "cama" improvisada que le hice.

Quería despertarla enseguida pero cuando la vi no pude hacerlo, se veía tan adorable. Su pelo un poco despeinado, su rostro infantil y sus suave respiración le daba un aire tan adorable que no pude hacerme que la levantara- (Suspiro) Buenos unos minutos más no harán daño- Pensé resignado a mi incapacidad de poder juntar voluntad para despertarla. Con eso me empecé a dirigir a la ventana que estaba ante de todo lo que paso sucediera y volví a contemplar el paisaje que se encontraba fuera de esta casa casi en ruinas- Un poco que aire fresco sera bueno para relajarme- Pensé mientras reflexionaban sobre todo lo que había pasado tras un rato deje eso y estaba apunto de ahora si despertar a Syndra, pero antes incluso poder darme la vuelta pude escuchar el ruido de un pequeño pasos. Cuando finalmente volví mi mirada vi a la pequeña Syndra ya despierta y levantado mirándome. Verla despierta y bien hizo que el núcleo de mi nuevo cuerpo naciera una sanación cálida- Realmente me he encariñado con ella- Pensé mientras miraba a Syndra que se había detenido y solo se quedaba mirándome. Me percate de eso y me sentí un poco culpable, seguramente ella se sienta insegura. Y junto a que solo me quedarme quieto y en silencio no le ayuda en nada en generar un ambiente que inspire seguridad- Soy malo en esto- Pensé con lamento para luego intentar corregir mi equivocación.

Oh, ya estás despierta pequeña Syndra. Que bien, igual estaba apunto de despertarte, nos tenemos que ir... aunque todavía tenemos tiempo, así que si quieres llevar algo. podés aunque asegúrate de que no sea muy pesado, ¿Está bien?- Dije con tanta torpeza que sentí mucha venganza e mi mismo, solo esperaba que mis palabras pudiera hacer sentir a Syndra más segura- Soy un boludo, tenemos poco tiempo y todavía estoy estirándolo, cada segundo que paso más comprometidos estaremos- Pensé con ansiedad por mi accionar tan negligente pero ya lo dije y podría asustar a la pequeña Syndra si cambio tan repentinamente mis palabras.

¡Si! padre- Dijo Syndra para luego salir corriendo dejándome con tremenda bomba que ha soltado- ¡¿P-padre?! p-pero pero pero... ¡Tuve que haber escuchado mal! si, Syndra no me dijo "padre", ella...- Mi corriente frenética de pensamientos fue cortado cuando un extraño ruido en mi mente hizo acto de presencia.

\- ¡goshujin-sama! ¡Aquí Shadow para reportar sus descubrimientos!- Escuche nuevamente la voz de la criatura enmascarado pero esta vez en mi cabeza- Bien, debe haber una explicación para esto- Pensé tranquilizándome e intente darle lógica a lo que estaba pasando y como puedo escuchar a Shadow en mi cabeza y rápidamente llegue a una conclusión coherente- [Mensaje]. Si debe ser eso- Pensé recordando esta habilidad tan comúnmente usada en YGGDRASIL- Bien, supongo que tengo responder a Shadow, espero que no sea nada grave- Pensé para luego llevar mi mano derecha a mi frente y activar [Mensaje].

\- Me escuchas Shadow- Dije por medio de [Mensaje] a mi subordinado.

\- Shadow escucha fuerte y claro a goshujin-sama. Su leal siervo, Shadow, la sombra que engulle todo, se comunica con goshujin-sama según la voluntad que me has dado, le vengo a informar mis descubrimientos- Dijo Shadow con mucho entusiasmos a lo cual le respondí que continuara.

\- Shadow ha encontrado entrando en estas cosas feos hechas por seres inferiores, un grupo de unos cincuentas seres inferiores algunos montados en otros seres inferiores. Tienen armaduras y armas aunque no he notado ninguna habilidad en ellas. Shadow esta aburrido. Goshujin-sama desea que Shadow haga algo con estos seres inferiores - Dijo la criatura de las sombras sin mucho interés y con palpable despreció a estos "seres inferiores" aunque no le di importancia y me centro en lo esencial de lo que me dijo- Lo sabía, estire demasiado nuestra retirada- Pensé con lamento para luego sacudir mi cabeza y me tranquilice por alguna razón volví mi mirada nuevamente a la ventana.

\- Shadow quiero que los distraiga el suficiente tiempo para que me pueda retirar. Cuando termines sígueme- Dije para luego cortar la conexión con Shadow sin esperar su respuesta y puse toda mi atención en priorizar la huida.

Papá, ya volví- Escuche a Syndra atrás de mi y rápidamente moví mi mirada hacía ella, fue un gran alivio que haya llegado justo en este momento.

¿Eh? Oh... Syndra, que bueno que volviste, no tenemos que ir ya- Dije apuradamente, no estaba tranquilo, para nada.

Si, padre- Dijo Syndra, por alguna razón escucharle me relajo lo suficiente para tornarme un momento y mirar a Syndra, lo cual reafirmo mi determinación- La voy a proteger- Pensé con firmeza y tras eso un gran estruendo hizo acto de presencia, fue como si algo de gran tamaño hubiera caído- Debe ser Shadow- Pensé agradecido, rápidamente agarre y acomodaba a la pequeña Syndra en mis brazos y finalmente comencé la huida. Mientras hacía eso mi atención volvió a ella y pude darme cuenta que en sus ojos había preocupación.

Syndra, no te preocupes- Dijo con toda la confianza que pude reunir mientras salía del recinto en ruinas y me dirigía al sendero por el cual había venido. Mientras llegaba a el no pude notar que había numerosas presencias aunque por suerte no parecen que se hayan dado cuenta de mi. Es así como finalmente salí de la aldea destruida y volví al bosque aunque esta vez tenía a alguien conmigo y estoy decidido en protegerla- Cueste lo que cueste- Pensé mientras sentía como la pequeña Syndra me agarraba con fuerza- Nada ni nadie le hará daño, no en mi presencia- Pensé finalmente acelerando mi paso aunque sin saber a donde ir pero eso no importaba en este momento.

* * *

Unos momentos antes.

¡Por los ancestros! ¡¿qué ha pasado aquí?!- Dijo una figura acorazada que se encontraba sobre un caballo también blindado. Su armadura por su calidad, decoración y colores indica que esta persona debe tener un alto nivel jerárquico.

Mi señor, no sabemos. El equipo de exploración todavía no ha vuelto- Dijo otro figura acorazada, la cual se encontraba inclinada ante el guerrero jinete.

¡Encuentralos! Debemos saber lo que esta pasando aquí y más importante aun, donde esta ella. ¡Entiendes! ¡Nuestras cabezas depende de ello!- Grito airadamente el guerrero sobre el caballo de guerra.

¡Mi señor! Encontramos a uno- Grito un soldado mientras corría hacía el jinete guerrero junto aun grupo de otros soldados, los cuales estaban agarrando a otro persona. Este individuo no era otro el último ninja superviviente. Cuando llegaron cerca de su comandante, los soldado dejaron al ninja en el suelo. El último superviviente se encontraba en mal estado, estaba sangrando mucho. Esto es debido a que aunque el ataque de Nishikienrai había fallado no todo el ataque había fallado, algunos dieron en el blanco y aunque no fueron lo suficientemente precisos para matarlo en el acto, si lo dejaron herido de muerte. Algo que el Ninja sabía y que el comandante de estas fuerzas también se dio cuenta.

Dime todo lo que sepas ahora ¿Dónde están los otros?- Dijo con una voz dura mientras bajaba de su caballo y caminaba en dirección del ninja moribundo.

Mi-mi señor (tos) to-todos están (tos) mu-muertos... el enemigo la tiene (tos) el-el e-enemigo es (tos con sangre) y-yokai...- Dijo el ninja antes de morir por la falta de sangre, esto enfureció al comandante quien empezó a sacudir al ahora cadáver de que tenía prohibido morir pero fue en vano, el ya había muerto.

¡Oh! Shadow esta entretenido. A Shadow se le ordeno distraer y volver, Shadow le hubiera gustado jugar con seres inferiores pero ordenes son ordenes y Shadow obedece las ordenes de goshujin-sama- El comandante como sus escoltas y soldados volviera su mirada al origen de la voz y se sorprendieron al ver a una criatura que se asemejaba a un shinobi pero su aura oscura y siniestra le dejaba claro que no había un ser humano debajo de esa mascara.

¡¿Quién demonio eres?!- Exigió el comandante, desenvainando su katana lo cual fue seguido por todos a su alrededor.

Shadow no tiene porque decirle el nombre de Shadow a un ser inferior. Ahora Shadow se despide, bai bai- Dije el ser enmascarado antes de desaparecer dejando desconcertados a los presentes. Luego un ruido de mecha encendida hizo acto de presencia y el comandante pronto se dio cuenta de que se trataba.

¡Maldición!- Grito el comandante cuando una serie de explosiones en simultáneo sucedieron, las cuales hirieron a los presente algunos gravemente. pero aun no ha termino. Muchos otros explosivos estaban dentro de las viviendo en ruinas y una de ella, la cual estaba al lado de ello y tenía un gran tamaño, se empezó a derrumbar. Cuando cayo un gran estruendo se genero y se llevo con sigo la vida de algunos de los presente. Los otros miembros de estas fuerzas fueron rápidamente a ayudar a su comandante y sus compañeros de armas.

En esto, una figura con una niña en sus brazos se escabullía con rapidez hacía el bosque, desapareciendo rápidamente en el y cerca de ellos, una sombra viviente siguiéndolos. Es así como comienza esta serie de acontecimientos que marcarían el futuro próximo de estas tierras. Los cuales están lleno de aventuras y tragedias, la única pregunta en este momento es que tan grandes serán estas para los habitantes de estas tierras y de Ionia en general.

* * *

Hola leales seguidores de los 41 seres supremos de Nazarick, primero que todo lamentablemente la tardanza aunque espero que que les gusta esta pequeño capítulo. Críticas y opiniones bienvenidas.


End file.
